Temptation
by EverbloomMist13
Summary: It's been six years since Elena Gilbert's parents passed away, and four years since she's stepped foot in her hometown of Mystic Falls. But now, suspicion is calling her back. Recent college grad Elena returns to home in search for answers regarding her parent's death. But when she meets her sister's Fiancé Damon Salvatore, things take an unexpected turn. AH.
1. One

**DISCLAIMER~ I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO L.J. SMITH & THE CW.**

* * *

It's been six years since Elena Gilbert's parents passed away, and four years since she's stepped foot in her hometown of Mystic Falls.

But now, suspicion is calling her back.

Twenty-one year-old Elena returns to her hometown in search for the truth for about her parents' deaths. Everyone is stunned that Elena has returned to town. Desperate for answers, Elena assures herself that nothing will get in her way. But when she meets her sister's Fiancé Damon Salvatore, things take an unexpected turn. Elena finds herself instantly drawn to him, even though she knows it's wrong, While their chemistry is undeniable, the ever-moral Elena still attempts to resist the pull between her and Damon for her sake-and Katherine's. But how long will she be able to resist the temptation?

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

_April 2006- Mystic Falls, VA_

Elena sat across from her three best friends in their family's guest house out back as Gwen Stefani's "Sweet Escape" boomed from Kat's iPod the background. They were all having a sleepover. There was Caroline Forbes, a perky and excited blonde with one heck of a personality. The second girl was a petite raven-haired girl, Bonnie Bennett. She was the smart and logical one who Elena saw going Ivy League one day. And finally, there was Elena's twin sister, Katherine.  
Elena loved Katherine dearly, however, to be honest, Katherine was not the friendliest person in the world. Katherine in fact, was just about the opposite of Elena. Kat had wanted to be the queen in the kingdom that was their school, their social circle, their life. Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline were honestly, only popular because of Kat. She had helped them rise their stars, become icons at school. However, Elena knew that deep down, Kat was a good person. It was in their blood, whether Kat deny that birthright or not, was not up to her.

"Do you guys want to call April?" Kat smirked, her dark eyes looking at the others.

April Young was the pastor's daughter, the good religious girl who so desperately hoped and dreamed to be apart of Katherine's circle. Elena felt guilty whenever Katherine would prank call her, or trick April into thinking that she was actually their friend. April was the mouse to Kat's vicious feline.  
"Oh, my god!" Caroline squealed as she grabbed a handful of popcorn and gaped at the flatscreen in the guest house. "Turn it up, Elena, quick!"

Elena sighed as she leaned forward and reached for the remote, her pink highlights peeking up at her as her medium length chestnut hair fell down her shoulders. She turned the volume up and looked up through her thick glasses at the screen. A story was on about some pop singer that Caroline and Kat were crazy obsessed with.

"Oh, my god, there he is!" Kat and Caroline squealed in harmony as they blushed at the brunette fifteen year old on the television set.

"God, he's so _cute!"_ Kat fanned herself.

Elena silently rolled her eyes. She just didn't understand all the hype about these boy bands and pop singers. She never saw much of anything in many guys, and Kat often teased Elena about missing the 'boy-crazy' gene. However, Elena knew that that was wrong. At nearly fifteen years old, she had _certainly_ been into boys once or twice in her life.

She just didn't tell Kat or Caroline.

She only trusted Bonnie to keep her secret crushes locked away in their friendship vault.

"Ugh," Bonnie groaned as she fell back against her sleeping bag, which had been some flower design that they had all went to pick out together once.

"It's just a guy," she said, and Elena saw the icy glare that Kat gave toward Bonnie.

_"Just_ a guy?" Kat scoffed. "Buzz off, Bon," she waved off as she and Caroline continued to fawn over the television.

"Can we do something else?" Bonnie asked Elena quietly, and Elena sighed as she nodded.

"Once their asleep, we can go up to the treehouse," Elena promised softly as Kat and Caroline squealed.

Bonnie nodded, and Elena sighed as she stuffed her face with popcorn.

"Elena, don't eat all of the popcorn." Kat hissed. "Eat the other stuff that Jenna brought out," Kat scolded, and Elena sighed as she set the popcorn in her hand back into the bowl.

Four high-pitched screams pierced the air as Elena and the girls turned to the opening door. A bright light pierced their eyes, and Elena squeezed hers shut.

"Damn it, Jer, beat it," Katherine hissed, throwing a pillow at their little brother. Elena opened her eyes to see Jeremy shielding himself.

"Alright, alright," He held his hands up. "Chill," Kat," Jeremy said as he walked away.

"God, he's such a loser," Kat scoffed.

"Kat-" Elena began.

"Damn it, Elena don't start with me," Kat hissed. Deciding to take the high road, Elena sighed as she stood up silently. Bonnie followed quickly, and Elena walked out of the guest house.

"I wish she'd stop being such a-" Elena scowled once they were good distance away from the guest house. She had decided to hold her tongue. She knew shouldn't swear, let alone call her sister that word.

"A 'B'?" Bonnie gasped, and Elena giggled.

"Yes," Elena nodded.

Bonnie sighed as she lay down on the grass. It was a beautiful summer night, and Elena slowly lay back as well.

Suddenly, a cry came from the inside of the house, and Elena jumped up.

"What is it?" She asked when she and Bonnie had reached the door.

"God, you two are such scaredy-cats," Kat scoffed. "Can't take a joke?"

Elena blinked.

"You know what?" she scoffed. "I think Bonnie and I are going to continue our sleepover inside.

"Katherine and Caroline didn't say a word as Elena and Bonnie headed into the house.

Elena didn't expect them to.

Suddenly, Elena looked up to see Jenna running toward them, looking frantic.

"Jenna?" Elena asked, frowning.

"Elena, get Kat," Jenna said breathlessly when she caught up to them in the middle of the yard. "Bonnie, why don't you and Caroline head home?"

Bonnie nodded as she rubbed Elena's arm comfortingly. Elena watched in confusion as Bonnie walked back toward the guest house.

"Wait, what?" Elena frowned, turning back to Jenna. "Why, what's happening?"

"Elena, get your sister, now. Jeremy's inside. We need to talk." Jenna said as she ran back to the house.

Elena knew that something was very badly wrong. Her stomach was now a giant black hole, sucking all of her unease and calmness.

Elena swallowed as she ran back to the beach house to get Kat.

* * *

It's nearing eleven when I press the stop button on my treadmill. It slows down immediately, and my sprints evolve into strolls as I hop off of the belt. As the last few seconds of "We Come Running" by Youngblood Hawke drowns out, I pull my ear buds out as I press the pause button on my phone. Wiping a bead of sweat from my forehead, I sigh. I glance down at the stop watch in my hands, and when I see the time 15:00 flashing, I sigh in relief. That beats yesterday's record by five minutes.

I walk over and grab the water bottle that's resting against the mantle on the fire place. As I unscrew the lid, a popping noise cracks, and I gulp the whole thing down.

It's been nearly two days since I've arrived in town from Charlottesville. I've been studying English Literature there at Whitmore. Growing up, I've always wanted to be a writer. My mother had pointed me in the direction, and I instantly fell in love with it.

I bend down and grab my thick black glasses and slide them on. I've always had glasses since elementary school, though when I entered High school, I had gotten contacts. However, I accidentally left them at school. So, for now, I have to wear my glasses until my contacts come into the store.

"Elena," Grayson, my uncle's voice floats down into the basement. I shake my head as I jog over to the railing of the staircase.

"Yeah?" I holler back upward.

"I need to talk to you," he replies back.

Sighing, I make my way upstairs. The doorknob rattles as I turn it, and suddenly, my eyes sting as the bright kitchen lights pierce my eyes. It's dim in the basement, so I was well-adjusted to the light down there.

"That was quick," he smiles and I pout as I slap my bare feet against the tiled floor, making my way over to the chair near the island. I hop up on it, my eyes half-open. Grayson sets a plate of lunch in front of me, and I instantly light up as bright as the room is.

"So, how'd you time?" he sighs as he leans against the island.

"Alright," I sigh, sensing something as I pop open the yogurt in front of me. "Thanks. What's up?"

Grayson clears his throat. "Listen, Ellie," he says, his nickname for me growing up and I smile at the endearment. "Do you remember Pastor Young?"

I nod. "Why?"

"He passed away last night from cancer," he sighs.

"Oh, my god," I say, my hand covering my mouth. "That's awful,"

"Anyway, the funeral's tomorrow, and I'd like it if you went with Jer and I," he says. "I was a good friend of Pastor Young."

"Alright," I sigh.

"There is one more thing," he says warily, and I frown as I look at him.

"What?"

"Your sister will probably be there, and Isobel." he says softly, and I swallow. "Your aunt was a friend of Pastor Young."

My sister, who I have not made contact with for six years, will be at this memorial service tomorrow in the town that I've been away from for six years.

"Look, I know that you're not exactly as close as you once were with her, but-" Grayson begins.

"I'll go," I nod.

"Really?" His eyebrows raise.

"Really," I repeat. "I need to see her,"

"Alright," he nods.

"I'm going to go upstairs," I say. "I'll see you around."

* * *

Once I'm in my room, I shut my door quietly and lock it. Grayson can't know what I'm doing. I walk over to my bed, reaching beneath it for my MacBook.

I open my computer, and once I turn it on, I type in my password and open my Email. I immediately click on the one that I've read many times.

_From: Anonymous_

_To: Me_

_Sub: No subject_

_Date: 3/14/10_

_YOU MAY THINK YOU KNOW THE STORY BEHIND THE DEATH OF YOUR PARENTS._

_YOU DON'T._

_A FRIEND_

I take a deep breath as I hover the arrow over the attachment file, a video that I've seen too many times. Once I click it, I wait for it to load as I stare at the screen. Suddenly, the media player pops up.

The footage is from one of our family trips up to the lake house. Mom and Dad come onto the screen laughing by the dock, wrapped in each other lovingly.

I shut my laptop. I had received this email message in my sophomore year of college, and ever since then, I'd tried and tried to understand what it meant, what the video meant. However, the answer was right on my screen.

_"You may think you know the real story behind the death of your parents. You don't."_

It's been six years since they'd suddenly passed away.

I never thought that I'd have to come back to this town.

But I need to know the truth about what happened to them.

And that's what I'm here for.

That's why I've moved back to the town I can't stand to be in.

To find out what had really happened to them.

And I won't rest until I do.

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Bitten: The Marked,**_it's sequels **_Bitten: The Hunted_** &**_ Bitten: The Saved, The Other Side of Me, Star Crossed_**and _**Shelter**_**.** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!

* * *

Soundtrack that inspired/mentioned in this chapter:

**_The Sweet Escape_**~ Gwen Stefani

_**We Come Running**_~ Youngblood Hawke

_**Where The Lonely Ones Roam**_~ Digital Daggers


	2. Two

**CHAPTER 2:**

_The Next Day_

I'm sitting outside of the police station on a bench, waiting. The brilliant rays from the hovering sun reflect sharply and beautifully on top of the glossy surface of the lake nearby. Several trees stand, surrounding the outer perimeter. I'm just counting the trees when a familiar voice tears me from my mind.

"Elena,"

I turn at the sound of my old friend Bonnie Bennett. She strolls out of the building, smiling toward me. Her badge dangles from her neck, hanging from a lanyard. Bonnie has taken her intelligence and courage to Private Investigating, helping the police with cases, as well as helping out third-party clients.

"Hey," I greet when she tosses her arms around me.

"It's so good to see you," Bonnie pulls away from me.

"You, too," I say.

I begin to wander toward the bridge, away from the police station. Bonnie follows me, looking around for witnesses.

"So, show me the email," she says quietly when we're alone and away from the station.

I pull out the reason that I came here, a piece of paper with the email printed onto it. I hand it to Bonnie, who scans it thoroughly.

"So, you have no idea who this is?" She squints in the sun at me.

I shake my head as I sigh. "No idea."

"And when did you receive this email?" she asks.

"About winter of 2010. During Sophomore year of college." I say.

"Alright," Bonnie nods, folding the email back and handing it to me.

"And you said that there was a video attachment?" She reminds me.

I pull out my phone and scroll through my media files. Once I spot the video, I hand it to Bonnie.

"Wait, someone was watching your parents?" she gasps, astonished.

I nod. "I don't know why, though."

"I'll see what I can do. Forward me the Email, and I'll look into it," she tells me, and I wrap my arms around her.

"Thank you, Bonnie," I say. "Really,"

"It's my job, Elena," Bonnie says against my head.

"I know," I nod as I pull away from her. "But still, thank you."

Bonnie smiles. "Have you talked to Matt about this since you've arrived back into town?"

"He's still in Atlanta," I tell her. Matt Donovan, my other childhood best friend, is a very tech-savy kind of guy, and I think he'd be able to help out as well. Matt's on vacation with his mother and sister in Atlanta, visiting relatives.

"Alright. I'll let you know what I find." Bonnie says as she walks back toward the station.

"Bye," I wave to her, and when she's back inside the station, I look down at my watch. It's nearly one-thirty. I have to get back home for the funeral.

* * *

It's nearing two when I'm scrunching my hair into curls with some new curling foam that Bonnie gave me for Christmas last year. My hair walls in soft and voluptuous curls down my back, stoping just beneath my chest. My side bangs fall against my forehead .

When I finish, I wander over to my suitcase. I have nothing to wear to any formal event, let alone a funeral. Sure, I had somewhat of a 'goth' phase back when, however, that doesn't mean that I always wore only black. I just had pink streaks in my hair and wore plaid and punk clothing. I was a shoe in for Avril Lavigne.

I hastily dig and throw clothes everywhere around my room.

Hang on.

I reach into my closet, spotting a black plaid skirt from my high school days. I instantly grab a ruffly lace black top that my Bonnie gave me, and I throw a pair of black wedges onto my bed.

* * *

The organ plays a version of "Let It Be" by the Beatles as I step out of Grayson's maroon SUV, Jer behind me. I remember that Pastor Young was a big Beatles Fan. I wonder if April's playing. She's an amazing piano player. I spot several families and individuals who I recognize from Sunday Services that I'd attended with my family before I left town.

"Jer and I are going to go talk to the Youngs," Grayson says. "We'll meet you inside.

I nod, and watch as they walk away. I think that Jer's most likely going with him is so that he can talk to April. They were s friends, and Jeremy had a crush on her a while ago. However, I doubt that he would make a move in her when she's in a vulnerable state.

As I walk toward the front of the church, I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pull it out, and groan as I accidentally drop it. When I pick it up, I glance at the caller ID.

"Bonnie," I say.

"Elena, are you busy?" she asks, and I sense a bit of unease in her voice.

"Yeah. I'm with Grayson and Jer at Pastor Young's funeral." I tell her. "Can I call you back?"

"Well, when you've got time, stop by my office." she says.

"Did you find something?" I ask, frowning. What could it be?

"Yes, but I'm not going to tell you over the phone. You need to come in and see it," she sighs. "Call me when you're free, alright?"

I nod. "Alright. Thanks."

When I hang up, I stuff my phone back into my pocket and resume my way to the church entrance. However, when I see Mason Lockwood standing on the steps, I stop in my tracks.

Crap. What is he doing here? He doesn't even _live _in town. I groan with the rememberance that his sister in-law is the mayor.

I instantly turn around and speed-walk away. I can't let him see me. My heals sink into the plush grass as I continue to flee, and as I'm looking back to make sure he didn't see me, I accidentally step in the wrong direction and I fall face first onto the ground, the soft grass entering my mouth. My glasses go flying off to god-knows-where. I spot them and stretch my hand to grab them before someone can step on them. I slide them on, then suddenly, soft hands are at my shoulders, helping me up.

"Thank you," I say as I rise to my feet, "I'm so sorry, I'm-"

All of the oxygen leaves my body as I stare up at the man who helped me up. His eyes are the color of crystal powder blue, and I'm stunned at the brilliant shade. I don't think I've ever seen the color before. Tousled raven hair covers his head, and as I continue to stare at him, I feel my cheeks begin to flame in embarrassment.

"It's fine. Are you alright?" He asks, and I'm lost again to the velvet softness of his angelic voice. I think that Michelangelo personally sculpted his body.

"Yes, thank you," I nod, suddenly breathing heavy and uneven from embarrassment.

"Wait, do I know you?" The man in front of me frowns, his eyebrows knitting together on his forehead.

"No, sorry," I shake my head. I would _definitely_ remember knowing this guy.

"Well, look who's back in town," a snide voice purrs. I look up. Katherine's curled up against Damon, smirking at me. "Long time, no see."

* * *

"Katherine," I nod in acknowledgement. When I get a more detailed view of her as I straighten up, I notice with no surprise that Kat's outfit is just shy of inappropriate for an event like this.

She's wearing a tight black cocktail dress, which is so low-cut that I can see her chest peeking out. On the sides, cuts rip out from the sides, giving the dress a very vixen-like accent.

I turn my attention back to the present.

"Yes, I've just gotten back into town the other day." I tell her.

"Wait, you know her?" Damon asks, and I'm trying not to be distracted by his voice.

Kat sighs. "Damon, this is my identical twin sister, Elena," she says. "It's more noticeable without the glasses. Elena, this is Damon."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Elena," Damon says as he looks down.

When I follow his gaze, Damon's hand is stretched towards me. I take it, and I'm suddenly overwhelmed with an electric shock that runs through my hand as it touches Damon's.

What the-?

I look up and Damon's blue eyes lock with mine, and I'm trying desperately to look away.

"Elena!"

Perfect.

I snatch my hand away and turn in the direction of the voice. Isobel, the woman who Kat had went to live with when our parents went missing, is running over excitedly towards me. I notice with dread that Caroline Forbes, my old friend, is behind her, reluctance plastered across her expression. Her apparel, like Kat's, isn't very appropriate for a memorial.

"Aunt Isobel," I smile, and soon, she's wrapped her arms around me, squeezing me. I feel like I'm hugging a stranger. I never saw Isobel in my life. Maybe once or twice.

"Oh, Elena, look at you! You look absolutely beautiful!" She caresses my cheek. "You remember Caroline Forbes, right?" Next thing I know, I'm facing Caroline, who's glaring at me. According to Bonnie, when I left town six years ago, Caroline had become closer to Katherine, and soon, Caroline became popular, and Bonnie had been sitting alone at lunch. April Young, had however, befriended Bonnie.

I nod. "I do." It's hard to forget someone who you were friends with for nearly eleven years.

"So, you're back from college?" Caroline asks awkwardly.

I nod. "I just got back a couple of days ago."

"Caroline's the publicist for the Mayor," Isobel brags as if Caroline is her own daughter.

"Wow, that's amazing," I smile at Caroline, who smiles rudely. Caroline and I may have lost contact sourly, but I still am proud of her for achieving her dreams.

"Oh, did you meet Kat's fiancé Damon?" Katherine and Damon, who are locked in an embrace, staring at us.

_Fiancé?_

Katherine, _engaged?_

"Yes, I did," I nod, forcing myself to display a smile. "I didn't know that she was engaged, however,"

Isobel frowns and looks at Katherine.

"I was just going to tell her," Kat says tiredly.

I don't know how much longer I can stand near her, near Katherine and her extremely attractive fiancé. _No. _I can't even be one-_tenth_ percent attracted to my _sister's fiancé._ She'd kill me in my sleep.

"Where's your uncle and brother?" Isobel asks, looking around for them.

"Oh, they went to talk to...the m-mayor," I stutter as I see Damon staring at me.

"Ah, well, perhaps they're already inside," Isobel says.

Suddenly the bells to the church toll, and Isobel pats my back. Katherine and Damon are already heading into the church.

"Shall we go?" Isobel asks.

I nod.

* * *

I'm sitting in the third pew from the front, on the left side. Jer's on the aisle, Grayson beside me. Isobel, Caroline, Kat, then Damon are to my right. I'm twiddling my thumbs as I sit, listening to Mayor Lockwood speak about Pastor Young. The church choir rises, and suddenly Isobel grabs my hand and rises, so I'm forced to stand. I'm suddenly wobbling in my shoes, and I grip the back of the pew in front of me for support.

"Whoa, Elena," Grayson says. "You alright?"

I nod, swallowing. For some reason, I look over to the right, and Kat's checking her phone, as well as Caroline. Damon's looking right at me.

God, I wish he'd look away. This isn't helping. I force myself to look away as I tear my gaze from his.

Five minutes pass. My feet are hurting from standing in these shoes_, _and in the corner of my eye, I see April Young emerge from the front row. Her head is bent downward, and I my eyes follow her as she walks to the back of the sanctuary. Everyone glances back at her, and I feel sympathy for her. She's just lost her father to cancer, and she's literally the talk of the town. Also, what Kat has done to her, isn't helping my conscience. I quickly sneak a glance at Kat and Caroline. They both are looking at her as if she was some disgusting bug.

I sigh sadly as I join in the chorus of "Amazing Grace".

* * *

Ten minutes later, the entire group of the guests are once again lingering in the front grounds, talking about the pastor or his daughter, April. Another Beatles cover of "All We Need Is Love" croons in the back as I search for Grayson and Jer in the sea of guests.

"Elena,"

I look up. Mason Lockwood is standing a few feet away from me, smiling softly at me.

"Mason," I breathe, too stricken with shock to say anything else.

"How are you?" He asks softly, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he strolls over to me. I cross my arms over my chest as I feel Mason's gaze glancing at it.

"I'm fine," I say. This is too awkward.

"Enjoying the post-college life?" He smiles jokingly.

I nod, wanting to disappear.

"Elena?"

I whip around at the sound of Grayson's voice. Jeremy, Isobel, Kat and Damon are behind, talking to the mayor. Caroline has excused herself.

"Grayson," I say, relieved. His stare is fixed on Mason.

"Oh, this is Mason Lockwood," I say, attempting a smile as I gesture to Mason. "He was my English professor at Whitmore." Grayson outstretches his hand toward Mason, who shakes it firmly. "This is my uncle Grayson," I tell him.

"Nice to meet you," Grayson says.

"You, too, sir," Mason nods.

"Well, you coming, Ellie?" Grayson asks, wrapping his arm around me. I nod. Anywhere but here.

"Goodbye, Professor," I smile at Mason, and I am overwhelmed with relief when Grayson leads me away from Mason.

"Who was that, your boyfriend?" Jeremy taunts.

"Shove off, Jer," I attempt to smile. "He was one of my professors at Whitmore,"

"Alright," Jer sighs. "So, we heading to lunch?"

"Sure, if you all-" Grayson smiles.

"Actually, I have to meet up with Bonnie," I admit, and everyone looks at me.

"She can wait," Jeremy says. I shoot him a glare.

"Come on, Elena," Damon says, and I look at him. He's smiling warmly at me, and I can't resist. Bonnie and I didn't have actual plans. I still have to call her.

"Alright," I sigh.

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Bitten: The Marked,**_it's sequels **_Bitten: The Hunted_** &**_ Bitten: The Saved, The Other Side of Me, Star Crossed_**and _**Shelter**_**.** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!

* * *

Soundtrack that inspired/mentioned in this chapter:

Theme Song: _**Dead Girl Walking**_ ~ Kidneythieves

(Piano versions)

**_Let It Be_**~ The Beatles

**_Amazing Grace_** ~ LeAnn Rimes

_**All We Need Is Love**_~ The Beatles


	3. Three

**CHAPTER 3:**

It's about twenty minutes later when we reach Isobel's house. It's been decided that we eat out on their expensive terrace in the backyard by the pool. It's a beautiful day out.

Mason's still in my head as I sit down at the table. That was a close call. I haven't seen him since I left campus, and I didn't plan on seeing him again. I had made that every clear.

"So, when did you two meet?" Grayson's voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Well, during college," Katherine smiles. "We both studied Business,"

Grayson nods. "Oh, right. You two went to the same school together."

"Duke," Katherine says, pride dripping from her words.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," I excuse myself as I stand up.

"Kat, why don't you show her the bathroom?" Isobel says, and Kat groans.

"I'll do it," Damon sighs as he stands up. I'm suddenly wishing I hadn't said anything.

"Thank you." I tell him when I follow him into the house.

"So, you two live here?" I ask him as he leads me down a hall.

"Yeah, until we can find a house of our own." Damon says. "I'm from North Carolina, so I don't live here. I do have family in Virginia, however, I'm not really close with them," Damon says.

"Oh," I nod, not knowing what to say.

We turn a corner down another hallway, and Damon gestures to a door. "Here you go," he says softly.

"Thank you," I nod as I open the door.

"Can you find your way back?" He asks, and I nod.

"I'm sure I can do the task well," I giggle. Damon smiles. God, he has a beautiful smile.

"Alright," He says and sets off the way we came.

I shut the door behind me.

* * *

After five minutes, I sit back down in my chair. No one seems to notice that I've returned. Kat and Damon are discussing their housing plans, and Dad and Jer are talking sports. Not my thing. Isobel's gone, I notice.

"Where's Isobel?" I ask, and the conversation ceases as four heads turn to me.

"Oh, you're back," Jeremy says nonchalantly.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I reply haughtily.

"Oh, Elena, you're back." I look up. Isobel's wandering from inside. "Great."

"So, shall we continue?" Grayson asks, and we all dig in again.

* * *

It's been about an hour since we've arrived back home. After receiving a call from the eyeglasses store, we stopped by to grab my replacement contacts. Grayson went to the grocery, and I'm lounging in the hammock out back, wearing nothing but a tank top and shorts. My iPod is plugged in beside me. Ellie Goulding's "I Need Your Love" soothes me as I read _People_ magazine. Honestly, I have no idea why I even read magazines. It's mostly just rumors, but I have nothing else to do.

A nudge at my feet startles me, and I jump in my seat.

I pull out one of my earbuds as I look up. Jeremy's standing over me.

"God, you scared me," I struggle to calm my breathing down. "Don't do that, Jer,"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm heading out. Can you tell Grayson when he gets back?" he asks.

I nod as I pop my earbud back in. "Sure. Have fun, Jer,"

I sigh as I hear the front door shut. I'm officially home alone, and I have nothing to do.

I hear my phone chime, and when I reach down, my nerves overwhelm me, and I check the new message.

**_Bonnie B: Can you come down to my office?_**

I honestly forgot about that. I've been so preoccupied today. I breathe a sigh of relief. I pull out my earbuds and open a new message to reply.

**_Sorry. Been busy today. I'm on my way._**

As I gather my stuff into my bag beside me, I hear a chime. I glance at my phone.

**_Bonnie B: Did you tell Kat?_**

I send a reply as I walk into the house and grab my keys.

**_I'm heading over there now. I won't be long._**

* * *

I'm sitting in my car, parked outside of Kat's in my silver Hyundai Elantra. Bonnie's right. It's about time that I go to Katherine and tell her about our parents. I have no idea how I'm going to do that.

I climb out of my car and walk across the lawn at the mansion. I knock on the wooden door, and suddenly, it creaks open.

Who doesn't lock their door? Let alone in a neighborhood like this one?

I slowly step inside and as I do, I hear water running. Kat must be in the shower.

I make my way into the living room, looking around for anyone, even Isobel. As I sit down at the grand piano, I trace my fingers across the keys. I haven't played one since my parents died. Mom taught me how, and it was just another reminder that they were gone. Her favorite song was "River Flows in You. It used to be mine as well, until everything. Now, I usually prefer "Claire De Lune". I vaguely hear the water stop as I press the first key of "Claire De Lune" softly.

"Kat?"

My fingers slide across the wrong keys as I hear a voice. I turn around quickly, startled.

Damon stands in front of me, shirtless. Drops of water slide down his chest, and I swallow from embarrassment.

"Elena," I correct, scrambling to get up from the piano bench. "I-I was just looking for Katherine," I mumble as Damon comes closer.

"Where are your glasses?" he frowns.

"I stopped and got replacement contacts." I say. "I-I lost my original pair at school,"

"Oh," he frowns. "Well, about Kat, I don't know where she is. I thought that you were her," he shrugs.

I nod, crossing my arms over my chest. "Do you know when she'll be back?" I ask.

"If I don't know where she is, do you think I'd know when she'd be back?" he deadpans, and I swallow from embarrassment.

"Hey," he says softly, and I look up at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," he apologizes. Why? It's not a big deal. I'm not crying or anything.

"It's fine," I mutter. "You didn't." I feel Damon's intense gaze on me, and I swallow. I need to leave, _now._

"I-I should go." I stutter as I walk past him toward the door. Damon waves lazily and when I step onto the platform by the door, I turn back to Damon.

"Could you have Kat call me when she gets back?"

He nods, his expression confused as he follows me to the door.

"Bye," I mutter as I walk out of the house, Damon closing it behind me.

* * *

Florence + The Machine's "Cosmic Love" is playing on my CD player. I inch down on the brakes as I approach a red light. My phone rings, and I reach down to answer it.

"I'm on my way," I say, knowing full well that it's Bonnie.

"Kat?" She asks.

"She wasn't home," I say, trying not to remember Damon shirtless.

"Alright," she says, and we hang up.

Just as some sappy Taylor Swift song comes on, I jam the stop button off. For some reason, "You Belong With Me" is not good to listen to, with my thoughts of Damon still lurking. I crank the volume as Icona Pop's "I Love it" blasts the speakers. I toss my phone as well as my inappropriate thoughts onto the passenger seat and when someone from behind me honks, I look up. The light has changed from red to green, and I press my foot on the accelerator as I enter the highway.

* * *

I wander the halls, searching for Bonnie's office. I've not been to her office since she's gotten her job, and I look lost. Part of me hopes that someone stops me and tries to help me.

"Excuse me, miss," A voice from behind stops me. "But you're not supposed to be back here,"

Crap. I turn around. Some raven-haired woman wearing an elegant blazer and skirt narrows her eyes at me.

"Oh, sorry, I'm just looking-"

"It's alright, Alice," Bonnie's voice says, and I turn to see Bonnie standing at a desk to my right.

"Sorry, I'll be careful next time." I tell her as I walk into Bonnie's office. Bonnie walks around her desk and closes her door.

"She's annoying," Bonnie sighs as she walks back to her desk and sits down.

"She's just doing her job," I shrug. "So, what did you find?" I ask.

"Well, I tried, but I couldn't find the source of the email. It's really tricky, and I don't have access to the stuff that could help me do that." She smiles apologetically.

I sigh. "That's fine," I tell her.

"However, this video," Bonnie says warily as she pulls up the video. "There's something that I caught that's a little disturbing." she says, and I frown as she points to the monitor.

"What is it?" I ask, squinting for any little detail.

"Look at this," Bonnie says as she presses a few buttons. The usual shot of my mom and dad pops up. They're sitting at the dock, laughing as they sit together on the edge.

"What's wrong?" I ask. "I don't see anything."

"Look at your mother's left hand, wrapped around your dad." she says, and I blink to get a better view.

Oh, my god.

There's no wedding ring.

I notice on her left arm as well that there's no anniversary bracelet that my dad gave to her.

"My mom's not wearing her wedding ring," I gasp.

"And look at the next clip," she says as she pulls up the next clip.

"Wait, there's another clip?" I gasp. How did that miss me?

"Yes," Bonnie nods. "It must've cut off during the download to your laptop."

I lean in further to the screen as a new clip comes. Mom and dad are out in the lake swimming. A canoe leaning against the house catches my eye.

Wait, _Canoe?_

"I've never seen that canoe in my life," I swallow. "I mean, my dad, he mentioned that he used to have one, but I've never seen it."

I'm suddenly staring at my email as Bonnie exits the media player. I sit back in my seat, confused as several questions pop into my head. I thought that that was footage from one of our family trips to the lake house.

"Do you know what this means?" Bonnie asks softly.

"My parents were being watched before they were married." I say breathlessly.

"Why would someone be taking private footage of my parents, _before _they were married, let alone send it to me?" I wonder aloud.

Bonnie shakes her head. "I think that whoever sent you this video is someone _completely_ different than the person who shot the film. It doesn't make sense why someone who was watching your parents would suddenly turn around and practically turn themselves in by sending this to you," she explains.

I nod. "Thank you, Bonnie." I tell her as I suddenly stand up.

"Wait, you're leaving?" She asks.

I nod. "I need some time to process what this all means," I admit.

Bonnie nods in understanding. "Alright. Let me know if you need my help,"

"I will," I reply as I walk out of her office.

* * *

It's around eight-thirty at night. I'm sitting alone in my room, staring at the wall. My head is on overload. I can't stop thinking about that video. Someone was watching my parents, spying on them. And I have no idea when this was. They weren't married, so that means that Jer, Kat and I weren't even born yet. I'm at a loss. I have no idea what to do. I have no idea how I can find out who this person is.

I hear the doorbell ring. Grayson will get it.

About thirty seconds later, the doorbell rings again.

He must still be out. And Jer's out, so no one is here but me.

Sighing, I hop out of bed and walk down the carpeted stairs.

I yawn as I whisk the door open.

"Elena,"

At the sound of his voice, I look up. Damon's standing at my door. I'm completely humiliated when I remember our encounter earlier.

"Damon?" I ask, turning to face him. "H-How did you know where I lived?" I ask.

"Isobel told me." he snaps.

"What's wrong?" I ask, frowning.

"I haven't seen Kat all day, and she's not returning my calls or messages," he says.

"Well, have you called the police?" I suggest, and when Damon shoots me a look, I regret the suggestion.

"Sorry, I'm just worried." He says. "There's nothing that they could do until twenty-four hours pass without seeing or hearing from her."

"Oh, well, do you want some help?" I ask.

Damon nods. "I was hoping that you'd say that."

"Alright," I reply. "I'll be out in a minute. I need to change."

I'm standing in my pajamas, shorts and a tank top. It's a little chilly outside as well. Plus, I have no idea how long we're going to be gone.

"Okay," Damon nods and he walks back to his car as I shut the door.

Oh, god. Kat's missing. What now? Where could she possibly be?

Deciding that answers will only come if I hurry and go help him look for her, I run upstairs and change.

* * *

After I leave a note for Grayson and Jer, I make my way out to a baby blue retro-looking car, the headlights reflecting off of the garage door.

"Sorry," I tell Damon as I open the door and hop in, shutting the door behind me.

"It's fine," he says as he pulls out of the driveway.

"So, you haven't heard _anything_ from her?"I ask him softly. Damon shakes his head as he continues to stare at the road ahead.

"I haven't made any communication or laid eyes on her since around ten this morning," he says.

"We'll find her," I say, and Damon looks at me. His blue eyes are shining with confusion.

Why would he be confused?

"What?" I ask, frowning.

"Nothing," He shakes his head as he presses down onto the accelerator.

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Bitten: The Marked,**_it's sequels **_Bitten: The Hunted_** &**_ Bitten: The Saved, The Other Side of Me, Star Crossed_**and _**Shelter**_**.** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!

* * *

Soundtrack that inspired/mentioned in this chapter:

Theme Song: _**Dead Girl Walking**_ ~ Kidneythieves

**_I Need Your Love_**~ Ellie Goulding/Calvin Harris

_**River Flows In You**_~ Yiruma

**_Claire De Lune_**~ Debussy

**_Animal (Billboard Version)_** ~ Ke$ha


	4. Four

**CHAPTER 4:**

It's been fifteen minutes. Damon and I are still driving around town, hitting every place that we think Kat might have gone to.

"Damn it," Damon snarls as he pulls to the side of the road. "Where the fuck is she?"

Suddenly, a thought pops into my head. I lean down and scramble into my purse for my white iPad Mini.

"What are you doing?" Damon asks.

"I have an idea." I say as I pull my iPad out.

"What's that?" he asks.

"The only thing that I can think of to help us find Kat," I tell him as I press the 'sleep' button, waking the iPad up. "This can trace her phone," I worry for a second that Kat's not activated her phone on here, but then I realize that that's silly. Kat can't go anywhere without her phone, so she would surely have registered it in case she were to accidentally misplace it.

"How?" He asks, and I ignore him as I type in my password. The icons appear in front of me, and I go to the 'Find My iPhone' app. I immediately log out of my account and look at Damon.

"What's Kat's email?" I ask him suddenly.

"I don't know off the top of my head." He retorts, and I roll my eyes. She's his fiancé, and he doesn't know her email?

True love.

"Wait, I think I have it in my phone," he says as he digs his BlackBerry out from his pocket.

Ten seconds later, I'm typing her email address into the form.

Crap. I have no idea what her password is.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know her password." I frown.

"Shit," Damon hisses as his hand his the steering wheel.

"Wait, when did you two meet?" I ask him.

"A couple of years ago," He says.

"No, I mean, what _date_ did you two meet?"

"Oh, god," Damon's head leans backward. "I can't remember."

"Oh, it was the last day of spring break that year," he says. "Sophomore year,"

Not a big help.

"April 3rd," he says suddenly, looking at me.

I type in April3rd into the keypad, but it's incorrect. I decide to try another way to say it. Well, my sophomore year was the same as Kat's, and that was 2010. I type in 432010, and when it's read as incorrect, I try 4310.

"It's not the password," I say.

"Well, good to know my fiancé is so sentimental," he scoffs.

Like _he's_ sentimental. He doesn't know they day they met, let alone her email.

"Oh, I think I know something I can try," I say suddenly as I type in Kat's cell phone number.

The form disappears and suddenly a list of all of the Apple devices that Kat owns pops up on screen.

"It worked," I gasp in shock. "I'm in!"

"What was it?" Damon asks, leaning in closer toward me as he glances at the screen.

"Her cell phone number," I say as I click on "Kat's iPhone" under the "My Devices".

"She's at some restaurant called 'Groovy's'." I tell Damon.

"Wait, She's _there?"_ Damon scoffs as he shakes his head. "No way. She _hates _that place."

"Well, her phone's located there, so we can at least look." I suggest as I motion for Damon to pull back out onto the road.

Damon gives me a look of shock, and then he's huffing and puffing as he pulls back into traffic.

* * *

"What kind of car does she drive?" I ask Damon as he pulls in the lot at the diner.

"A Black Porsche Panamera," He says as he drives around the lot. We look around in the dusk, but there's no black Panamera in sight.

"It's not here," Damon says as he starts toward the exit.

"Wait, where are you going?" I ask in confusion.

"To look somewhere else." he says as he signals to exit the lot.

"No, let's wait inside for her. If her phone's here and she's not, then she will realize she forgot it and come back for it," I tell him, and Damon cancels his turn and circles around the lot to the front. When Damon pulls into the lot, he climbs out of his car instantly when I'm unbuckling my seatbelt.

I rush to catch the front door, but see that Damon's holding it open for me.

"Thank you," I smile as I enter. Damon follows behind.

I feel like I've been transported into _Grease._ The entire restaurant is designed like a diner from the fifties, with the look of an old retro diner, with the black and white tiles laid on the floor. It's absolutely amazing. I love this time period in history. Over in the corner, there's a jukebox and a dance floor, "Great Balls of Fire" paying on the surround system from the jukebox. Some people who look like college kids are dancing over there.

"This is amazing!" I laugh in amazement as I walk further into the restaurant.

"You think so?" Damon asks. "Kat hates this kind of thing. We never come here unless I make her,"

"Well, her loss," I scoff as I look around.

"The cool thing about this place is that they only play songs from the fifties to the seventies." he tells me.

"Wow, that's amazing." I reply as I walk over to the jukebox.

"Damon!" A man's voice comes from around, and I turn to see a tall, sandy-haired man smiling at Damon.

"Ric," Damon takes Ric's hand and suddenly, they're in a hug. They're clearly close, and I find myself smiling from the sight of them.

"How's it going?" Ric asks.

"Kat's missing," Damon sighs. "We tracked her phone here,"

"Huh," Ric says. "Well, I haven't seen her in. I've just gotten here about half an hour ago. Do you want me to look for her phone in the lost and found?"

"Yeah," Damon sighs. "We'll wait around for her in case she comes around."

"Well, who's that?" Ric asks, and I feel his and Damon's eyes staring at my back.

"Kat's sister, Elena," Damon tells Ric. At the sound of my name, I abandon the jukebox sadly and walk over toward them at the counter.

"Wha-?" Ric frowns in confusion as he assesses me. Surely he thinks that I'm Kat.

"They're identical twins," Damon rolls his eyes.

"Elena, this is Alaric Saltzman," Damon says as Alaric holds his hand out toward me. I take it and smile up at him.

"Nice to meet you, Elena," he says. "And it's Ric."

I giggle. "You too, Ric,"

"So, are you two gonna eat while you wait for Kat?" Alaric sighs as he looks at us. I look at Damon.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" He asks, and on cue, my stomach growls. I didn't get time. I was so busy today.

Damon smiles as he turns to Ric. "Sure."

"Wonderful," Ric smiles. "Seat yourselves. I'll get back to you on the phone."

"Thanks, buddy," Damon hollers as he leads me over to a booth. I slide into it opposite him. It's a cozy little restaurant.

"I don't understand," Damon sighs as he picks up a menu. "Where the hell is she?"

"I'm sure she'll show up, wherever she is," I say encouragingly. Damon looks up at me, and I smile.

"What?"

"You seem so sure of things," he says, curiosity in his voice.

"I was raised to hope for the best and expect the worst of a situation." I shrug.

"Ghandi, huh?" He chuckles softly.

"Mel Brooks," I correct.

"Well, it's hard to hope when there's nothing go off of," he mutters.

"Without hope, we're lost," I say. "Hope is the one thing that really keeps us going, other than love."

Damon narrows his eyes at me. "You're very wise." he assesses.

"Thank you," I grin. "If I wasn't so in love with History, then I probably would have minored in philosophy instead." I say as I look down at the menu.

* * *

"So, when's the big day?" I ask Damon as I take a bite out of my hamburger. I quickly swallow my blueberry malt down. This is the best cold-desert creation since the smoothie. A song that I recognize from the sixties called "When Will I Be Loved" runs in the background. I can't remember who sings it though.

Damon scoffs. I can tell he's still worried about Kat.

"What did I say about hope?" I arch and eyebrow at him.

"Something about being lost," he mutters.

"Hope for the best, expect the worst." I remind him.

"So, when's the big day?" I ask again.

Damon continues to glare at me, and I begin to think that he really won't answer me.

"We're not sure yet," he sighs as he runs a hand through his hair. "Kat's too busy to really worry about the wedding."

A burst of sympathy flows through me for Damon. Kat's not always been the most understanding person. I can't imagine trying to plan the most important day of my life with her.

"Oh," I say, because I can't think of what else to say.

"So, how about you?" he asks, and I frown in confusion as he takes a drink of his malt.

"Any boyfriend or fiancé?"

I shake my head.

"Not anymore."

"What happened?" he asks softly.

I shift in my seat. "It's...a long and complicated story," I tell him.

One that I won't be reliving anytime soon.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he says, and I look up into sincere blue eyes.

"It's over," I shrug him off, and just then, Damon sits back in his chair.

"God, that was good food," he says as he smiles. I giggle.

"What's so funny?" He asks, smirking.

"Nothing," I shake my head as I scoot the tray away from me.

Just then, the sound of my all-time favorite song from the fifties comes on.

"Oh, my god," I squeal, and Damon frowns at me in confusion.

"This is my favorite song from the fifties," I explain, and Damon nods.

"Well, then," he clears his throat as he stands up.

I frown.

Where's he going?

I blink when I see Damon's outstretched hand toward me.

I look up at him.

"Would you like to dance?" he smiles.

I giggle as I take his hand.

Damon leads me to the dance floor, and suddenly, I'm being spun across the floor, and I'm twirling to the music.

_You ain't nothin' but a hound dog_

_Cryin' all the time_

_You ain't nothin' but a hound dog_

_Cryin' all the time_

_Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit_

_And you ain't no friend of mine_

_When they said, you was high classed_

_Well, that was just a lie_

_Yeah, they said, you was high classed_

_Well, that was just a lie_

_Yeah, you ain't never caught a rabbit_

_And you ain't no friend of mine_

"I had no idea that you could dance like this," I squeal as Damon dips me down to the ground. However, how would I? I hardly know him.

"I've been in dance lessons since my mom told me that girls dig a guy who can move his feet," Damon smirks. "One of the things that Kat doesn't complain about."

"Well, you've got one smart mom," I giggle as he pulls me back up. I'm spinning on my feet in circles as another song comes on.

I realize that Damon's not done and I'm being whisked across the floor again.

_Poor old Johnny Ray_

_Sounded sad upon the radio_

_But he moved a million hearts in mono_

_Our mothers cried_

_Sang along_

_Who'd blame them_

_You've grown, so grown_

_Now I must say more than ever_

_(Come On Eileen)_

_Too-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-rye, aye_

_And we can sing just like our fathers_

_Come on Eileen_

_Oh, I swear what he means (what he means)_

_At this moment you mean everything_

_You in that dress_

_My thoughts I confess_

_Verge on dirty_

_Oh, come on Eileen_

"Damon?"

Suddenly, Damon pulls me in, and we look toward the door in shock. Katherine's standing, glaring at us.

"Where the hell have you been?" Damon hisses as he releases me. I take his irritated tone as my cue to go fetch my purse at the booth that Damon and I were sitting at a few minutes ago.

"I-I went to visit a friend," she says angrily, but I don't miss the slip-up. "However, I get halfway there, only to realize that I had forgotten my phone."

I'm just walking toward Kat and Damon in time to see Kat bump his shoulder as she walks past him and to the counter.

"This conversation isn't over, Katherine," Damon snaps. I watch as Kat leans against the counter and talks to a cashier softly.

"How am I the one who's getting yelled at?" He asks softly, looking at me in disgust.

I shrug. "I don't have an answer for that."

"Alright." Kat walks back over toward us. "I got my phone. Let's go," Kat says as she holds up her white iPhone.

Katherine struts past us, anger dripping off of her. She pushes the door open, not holding it behind her. Damon runs to catch it.

I say nothing as Damon holds the door for me.

* * *

It's nearly ten-thirty when I lean against my bedroom door. Holy crap, that was a tense car ride. I could have literally taken a knife and cut through the thick tension brewing between Kat and Damon. I murmured a goodbye and thank you as I hopped out of the car and into the rain.

I toss my jacket onto my bed and strip out of my dress as I make my way to the bathroom connected to my room. A warm shower will do me good, release the stress that is my life.

As I enter the bathroom, I walk over toward the shower and switch the hot water on. The shower head comes to life as water sprays out of it. Once I get the right temperature, I take of my glasses and set them onto the counter beside my phone. Once I'm all empty of my things, I step into the shower and sigh calmly as I feel the water cascade over me.

About fifteen minutes later, I'm sliding into my bed as sleep pulls me under.

* * *

_January 2010_

_Elena burst through the doors of Mason's apartment complex. The cold wind stung her sensitive skin. Her Prada heels were falling apart, and her sequined dress was ripped. Her eyes were flooded with tears, and her entire lower body was sore. She had agreed to have sex with him, as she needed to lose it sometime. Elena had always wanted to lose it to someone that she had loved, but she had been too drunk to deny his advances. Mason had really did a number on her, and she was shaking. She had been drunk, and he had seduced her. But in the back of Elena's mind, she knew that it wasn't the worst thing in the world when Mason had slid the cash into her bra._

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Bitten: The Marked,**_it's sequels **_Bitten: The Hunted_** &**_ Bitten: The Saved, The Other Side of Me, Star Crossed_**and _**Shelter**_**.** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!

* * *

Soundtrack that inspired/mentioned in this chapter:

Theme Song: _**Dead Girl Walking**_ ~ Kidneythieves

**_Great Balls of Fire_**~ Jerry Lewis

_**When Will I Be Loved**_~ The Everly Brothers

_**Hound Dog**_~ Elvis Presley

_**Come On Eileen**_~ Dexy's Midnight Runners

**_Bring Me To Life_**~ Evanescence


	5. Five

**CHAPTER 5:**

**AN: **Hey guys! First, I am_** terribly**_and _**incredibly**_ sorry about the _**extremely**_ late update! I've been **_so _**busy lately, and I'm trying to find some time to write. I'm adding some time more recently :) This is a short chapter, but I wanted to get one out to you all! I will update soon :)

* * *

My eyes flutter open as strong rays of sunlight pierce my eyes. I stretch in bed.

"Elena," Grayson hollers from the bottom of the stairs. I roll out of my silk sheets, and I cough when I land on the floor. As I get to my feet, I hear the rattling of my bedroom doorknob. I look up to see Grayson entering my room.

"You're home," I say, rubbing my eyes.

"I got in late," he says.

I nod. "I'll be down soon,"

Grayson nods and I'm left alone in my room.

As I turn to pick up my comforter off of the floor, I catch sight of the time. 10:30.

I rush and grab an outfit to wear today. I slide on my clothes, a pair of white shorts and a yellow tank top as I head downstairs.

As I approach the landing, I hear muffled voices coming from the kitchen.

"Where are you guys?" I ask, frowning as I turn the corner.

And when I see the ginger-haired woman sitting at the table, facing me, I gasp in disbelief.

"Aunt Jenna?" Is she really here?

"Hey, Elena," Jenna smiles as she rushes out of her seat and toward me. I throw my arms around her neck as she pulls me in for an embrace. It's been six years since I've seen Jenna. I can't believe she's here.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Well, I was in town, thought I'd pay my favorite niece and nephew a visit," she smiles.

"Jenna, Jer and I are your _only _niece and nephew." I giggle.

"Oh, well," She shrugs, a look of warmth in her green eyes. "Still,"

"Oh, my god," I say, pulling her in again. "I can't believe that you're actually here,"

"Well, believe it," Jenna laughs softly. "Because it's real,"

"So, any plans for today?" Grayson asks as he walks into the main hall.

"I'm not sure yet," I shrug.

"Well, how about dinner out, then?" he asks.

"Sounds good,"

I turn, and Jeremy's slumping down the staircase yawning.

"Alright," Grayson nods. "I'll call and make the reservations."

"How about you and I go out for a bit?" Jenna asks me excitedly, and I smile as I nod.

* * *

"So, how was college?"

It's around twelve-thirty when I'm sitting outside of the Mystic Grill, a cozy little bar in the town square. Jenna's opposite me, sipping a can of pop. Some Civil Twilight song is playing overhead. I'm not too familiar with their work to know which one, though.

"It was great," I say. Well, some parts, anyway.

"Did you meet anyone?" Jenna's eyebrow raises as she smirks.

My mood immediately turns down at her words. I don't want to discuss this.

I shake my head. "No," I lie.

"I don't believe you," Jenna scoffs as she lens back in her chair. "You're absolutely _gorgeous_ and you've been surrounded by rowdy college boys for four years. _Surely,_ you met _someone._" she says.

I look down at my hands, debating what to say next.

"Jenna?"

At the sound of an unfamiliar voice, I turn my head over toward the street. A young brunette and dark-haired man are squinting at us in confusion. Suddenly, they're making their way over here.

"Great," Jenna sighs.

I turn. She's sinking in her chair as she places her hand in front of her face.

"Who are they?" I say under my breath.

"Jenna!" The brunette girl says excitedly, and soon, she rushes over to Jenna and engulfs her in a hug.

"Meredith," Jenna smiles as she returns the brunette's hug. My gaze lands on the man behind Meredith. He's giving off the same vibe as Jenna.

"Oh, it's _so_ good to see you," Meredith gushes. "When did you get back in town?"

"This morning, actually," Jenna says, and I see her sneak a glare at the man.

"Oh, you remember Logan," Meredith turns to the man behind her.

Jenna nods. "Logan," she says impassively.

"Jenna," Logan nods, the same tone as Jenna's.

"Well, we really must catch up soon, Jen," Meredith says as she walks back to Logan. "See you around!" She waves, and Logan and Meredith cross the street. Once they disappear into a store, I turn to Jenna.

"Who were they?" I ask.

Jenna sighs. "Meredith and Logan Fell," she says. "My old best friend and her brother."

"Why did you seem like you didn't want to be seen by them?" I wonder, remembering Jenna's poor attempts at hiding from them.

"Logan's my ex," Jenna sighs. "It ended really badly, and I haven't seen him since a little over a year."

"Oh," I nod. I would ask more, but Jenna's already reeling from seeing Logan and I don't want to remind her.

"Oh, there's this cute boutique over at the Outlet Mall," Jenna says excitedly. "Wanna go check it out?" Jenna asks, smiling.

I nod. "Sure,"

Jenna and I stand up and push our chairs in, tossing our garbage into the trash can as we cross the street to the outlet mall.

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Bitten: The Marked,**_it's sequels **_Bitten: The Hunted_** &**_ Bitten: The Saved, The Other Side of Me, Star Crossed_**and _**Shelter**_**.** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!

* * *

Soundtrack that inspired/mentioned in this chapter:

Theme Song: _**Dead Girl Walking**_ ~ Kidneythieves

**_Fire Escapee_**~ Civil Twilight


	6. Six

**AN: **Hey guys! Another chapter! It's longer too! Anyway, Just a heads up: I've gone and updated some things in the previous chapters, so go ahead and check it out. Next chapter coming soon!

* * *

**CHAPTER 6:**

It's nearly six when we're all piling into Grayson's SUV. He's turned on the radio, and "Everybody Talks" fills the car. We're all heading over to some restaurant that he's discovered while Jer and I were away at school.

"So, what kind of food is here?" Jenna asks as she straps her seatbelt around her in the passenger seat beside Grayson. Jer slams the door on my left as he hops in and straps himself in.

"Probably sushi, if Grayson's picking," he snorts. I giggle, but stop when I catch Grayson's eye in the rearview mirror. I see a smile aimed back at me. He knows we're joking.

"Actually, it's a cute little place that's not too far from here," Grayson announces.

"How far's 'not too far' to you?" Jenna asks.

"Maybe ten minutes away," Grayson shrugs as the engine starts.

As Grayson pulls out of the driveway, I sigh as I lean back against the plush seats.

* * *

"Elena,"

My eyes pop open when something hard jabs my ribs. I look around. Jeremy's grinning at me from the left. Instantly, I remember that we're on our way to dinner. We must've arrived. I don't feel the car moving.

"What happened?" I ask, sitting up.

"You fell asleep," Grayson says.

"Oh," I nod and as I stretch, I 'accidentally' hit Jeremy in the head.

"Ah, what was that for?" he asks as he rubs his head.

"Whoops," I giggle, feigning innocence. "My bad,"

"Guys, kind of starving," Jenna says, and when I look at her, she's rubbing her stomach as if to emphasize her point.

"Alright," I say, climbing out of the car behind Jer.

When my feet hit the cement ground, I look up to a small diner that reads the sign 'Groovy's'. I've been here before. I remember this place was the restaurant that Damon and I waited for Kat at last night.

"You alright, Elena?" Jenna's voice startles me as she drags me to the present, and I look at her concerned face in front of me.

"Yeah," I nod. "I'm fine. Let's go,"

* * *

"So, I take it Kat was found last night?"

I am sipping on my water staring over at the jukebox, which is playing "I Love Rock N' Roll". Memories flood into my mind from last night. The dancing, and the fight between Kat and Damon. I shake my head. How does he put up with her?

"Elena,"

Grayson's harsh tone rips me from my thoughts as I look up at him with wide eyes. He's regarding me expectantly.

"Sorry," I say, remembering what he asked thankfully. "Yeah, we found her,"

"Where was she?" Jer asks beside me.

"I don't know," I say, which is partially true. She didn't tell Damon and I where she was.

"Ah," Jenna says softly, and when I look over at her, I see a hint of skepticism on her face.

"Elena?"

At the sound of my name, I turn to see the sandy-haired man who Damon introduced to me last night. I think his name was Ray, or something like that.

"Oh, hi," I attempt a smile. Surely the three people seated at the table will be hounding me for information on Ric. They will probably think that I'm dating him.

Oh, dear.

As he smiles back, I get a glimps of his name tag.

"Ric," I say, before I seem impolite.

Thank god for name tags.

"What are you doing here?" Ric asks, and I see him look at Jenna.

"Oh, my family and I are just out to dinner," I say. I literally feel Grayson and Jer's gazes on me. Jenna's is on Ric, otherwise I'd be in even more trouble.

"Who's this?" he asks, looking at Jenna.

"Oh, My aunt Jenna." I smile, and she holds out her hand immediately for Ric to take. Jenna's practically melting at his feet. At least _I _won't be the one to be accused of having a crush on Ric.

"And that's my brother Jeremy and my uncle Grayson," I tell him, and the three of them simultaneously wave.

"Well, enjoy yourselves, and if there's anything I can get you all, let me know," Ric smiles, and suddenly, we're alone again.

"You've been here before,"

I look over, and Jeremy's regarding me suspiciously.

Crap.

"I have," I say, sighing. Better to tell the truth than to lie and have them find out.

"When?" Jeremy asks insistently.

"Last night," I say. I want to get off of this topic, but I can't think of something that's more intriguing than my late night visit here.

"So, someone's got a sweet eye for Ric," I smile, turning to Jenna before Jeremy can quiz me more. Jenna's creamy skin turns rosy as she registers my words.

"I'm going to plead the fifth on that one," Jenna murmurs, and I dig in to my food again.

* * *

At around five, we're back at the house. Grayson and Jer are out shopping for some fishing gear. There's a lake out around here where they love to go fishing. It's also opener, so they've found a reason to get excited. Jenna's downstairs watching Tv or something. I need to talk to her.

I make my way downstairs, and when I enter the living room, I see she's on her computer, checking her email. When the floor squeaks as I approach her from behind, she jumps.

"Dear god," she laughs softly, her hand over her chest. "Do _not _sneak up on me like that, Elena," she admonishes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," I smile apologetically.

As Jenna resumes her email reading, I take a deep breath as I walk around to sit beside her on the couch.

"Jenna, can I ask you something?" I say.

"Of course," she sighs as she turns to me.

Here goes.

"My dad, he mentioned once to Jer and I that he had a canoe at the lake house." I say. "Do you know when he got it?"

Jenna sighs. "It was a gift from his work. I think they gave it to him around when he and your mom got married."

"When did they get married?" I ask.

"1990." she says, and suddenly, her eyes narrow. "Why?"

"Just curious," I shrug. "Thanks," I say, and make my way toward the stairs. Jenna's voice, however, stops me in my tracks.

"There's a box," she says. "If you have more questions, it'll hold more answers than I do."

I don't hesitate to turn around. "Sure," I nod.

Jenna stands up. "It's just in here." she says, and I watch her head over to a cabinet and grab a cardboard box. _"Please_ don't tell Grayson that I'm giving it to you," she says as she holds out the box to me.

I nod as I grab it. "Your secret's safe with me," I giggle.

"Have fun," Jenna says, and I make my way upstairs, lock my door and dig through the box that contains the answers to many questions.

* * *

My mind is fuzzed. I've been browsing an old scrapbook of my parents for two hours. Every picture, I tear up. It's overwhelming how much I miss them. They look so happy in each one. There's pictures from their trips to the lake house, and then there's wedding pictures. Mom looked so beautiful in her lacy white gown. I remember her telling me that she would pass down the dress to Kat and I when our time came. As I turn the page, a photo of Mom and Dad with another couple at the lake house stops me.

It's dated around 1988, so they weren't married yet. I wonder who the couple is. They look close, though. Something tells me that this isn't just a random pass-by picture.

And I see it. The canoe. In the corner.

Dad bought it before Jenna thought he did.

"Elena,"

Crap. Jeremy's voice calls me as he knocks at my door. I scramble to shove everything from the box under my bed, and stand up to unlock my door.

"Yeah," I say, attempting nonchalance.

"Since when do you close your door?" he narrows his eyes at me.

"It's not important," I dismiss him. "What did you want?"

"It is if Grayson knows," Jeremy threatens. "He hates it when we lock the doors,"

"What did you want?" I sigh, getting irritated.

"Grayson wanted to let you know that Isobel called. Kat's having some birthday party at some bar and wants you to come." he says. "Seeing as you two are twins."

No, Isobel wanted Kat to invite me.

"Alright, I'll text Kat," I say, and when I go to shut my door, Jeremy's hand pushes it back.

"What?" I ask.

"What are you doing?" He wonders. "You're acting weird,"

"I'm not acting weird." I shake my head.

"That's what people who are acting weird say," he counters.

"God, Jer, please, I'm really tired, so please, go," I beg, and to my surprise, he leaves.

I shut my door and lean against it, sighing. That was close. I don't want Jer involved in this. I don't even want to tell Kat, but I know that I should. I can't ever find the time to do so, so I might be in this alone.

A loud and strong thud hits my door and I'm tossed onto the ground as it opens. Jeremy storms in, and he's suddenly ransacking my room.

"Jer!" I cry, scrambling to my feet. 'What are you-?"

Just then, we both see it. A picture of our parents, sticking out from underneath my bed.

Crap. How did I not see that?

At the same time, Jer and I lunge for it. Jeremy, however, beats me, and he scans it rapidly.

"Why do you have this?" he asks sternly. "It was in mom and dad's box, why do you have it?"

"Jer, I-"

Wait, how did _he_ know where it was?

"H-how did you know that it was in mom and dad's box?" I ask nervously.

Jeremy seems to have realized his mistake, and he sighs.

"Grayson told me he had a box from the house. I went looking for it once, and I found this picture inside of it. I went back the next night out get more, but it was gone." he sighs. "I think Grayson moved it. Which means," Jeremy says, moving closer toward me. "If this picture was in that box, then you have the box."

I swallow.

"Elena-"

"Fine, I have it!" I snap. "Alright?"

"Why do you have it?" Jeremy snaps back.

"Because I'm looking for answers!" I blurt.

"What?" Jeremy says softly, and that's when I realize what I've said.

Crap. There's _no _way of getting out of this.

"Jeremy, I-"

"Damn it, Elena, if you don't tell me what you are up to, then I will go tell Grayson that you have this box, which, judging by the fact that this photo was under your bed, the box is under there as well."

I take a deep breath as I walk over to my door and quietly shut it. Jeremy shoots me a look of confusion.

"What are you-?"

"A few years ago, when I was in college, someone sent me this," I tell him, reaching underneath my bed for my MacBook. I open it, and once I'm signed in, I pull up the email and move so Jeremy can read it.

"Who sent you this?" he asks.

I shrug. "I don't know. There's a video," I tell him, and he clicks on the file.

I watch Jeremy's face display several emotions as he watches the vintage shot of our parents at the lake house.

"What is this?"

"I think someone was watching them, Jer," I tell him. Jeremy whips his head toward me.

"What do you mean?"

"I forwarded the email to Bonnie down at the station. She agrees with me. We have no idea why or who was doing this, but given this came with that email, someone is trying to tell us that mom and dad didn't just 'pass away'," I tell him. "They were being watched, and whoever filmed this footage of them probably had something to do with their deaths."

"Wait, are you saying that someone killed them?" Jeremy asks in disgust.

I nod sadly. "I think so, Jer,"

"Oh, my god," Jeremy breathes. "How long had this been going on?"

"Look at mom's ring finger." I tell him, and Jeremy leans in to see closer.

"She's not wearing her wedding ring," he breathes.

"Which means that this was shot before they were married, let alone before you, Kat and I were born," I explain.

"We have to show this to the police, or Grayson and Jenna," Jeremy says.

I shake my head as I slam my laptop shut. Jeremy looks at me in confusion.

"You can't tell anyone," I say desperately. "If anyone who's not supposed to know about this figures out what I'm trying to do, then I don't even know what the consequences could be." I implore him. "This is too dangerous to go to the police,"

"But they could do something about this, they could-"

I shake my head. "No, Jer. I have to find out what happened, and I have to break some rules in order to do so. Please, just don't tell anyone." I beg.

"This is why you came back, isn't it?" Jeremy says quietly.

I nod. "Yes."

"I won't tell anyone," He agrees. I let out a sigh of relief.

"On one condition."

My eyes fly to his, and Jeremy regards me warily.

"I want in."

"I won't tell anyone," He agrees. I let out a sigh of relief.

"On one condition."

My eyes fly to his, and Jeremy regards me warily.

"I want in."

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Bitten: The Marked,**_it's sequels **_Bitten: The Hunted_** &**_ Bitten: The Saved, The Other Side of Me, Star Crossed_**and _**Shelter**_**.**I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!

* * *

Soundtrack that inspired/mentioned in this chapter:

**Dead Girl Walking** ~ Kidneytheives

**_Everybody Talks _**~ Neon Trees

_**I Love Rock N' Roll**_~ Joan Jett

_**Requiem On Water**_ ~ Imperial Mammoth

_**Night**_ ~ Zola Jesus


	7. Seven

**AN: **Hey, everyone! So sorry for the late update! I've been busy for the last couple of weeks entertaining house guests. I'm free now, so I decided to get this out to you all! It's a long one, and hopefully worth the wait :)

xoxo Elizabeth

* * *

**CHAPTER 7:**

"No," I shake my head immediately. "Absolutely not,"

Jeremy scoffs as he narrows his eyes at me. "Elena, they're not just your parents," he reminds me, and I suddenly feel a weak fight in my favor.

"Jer, I don't want you to get involved in this-" I tell him.

"I'm an adult, Elena, so, really, I don't need your permission." He laughs. "If you won't let me in, then I'll just go looking for answers on my own."

I don't know what to do. Jeremy has a point, yet he shouldn't be involved in this.

"Elena," Jeremy says, and I immediately shake my head.

"Why do you even want in on this?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest.

Jeremy frowns. "The same reason as you. There's Something about their deaths that we don't know, and we both want answers."

I have no idea what to do. On one hand, Jeremy deserves to know. If someone came and told me that I couldn't look into my parent's deaths, then I would have the same reaction as Jeremy. On the other hand, though, this is dangerous for him to know about, and I don't want him to be collateral damage in this fight.

But Jeremy's my brother, and he wants to know what happened to our parents.

And I can't take that away from him.

"Fine," I sigh.

"Really?" Jeremy's eyes widen as if he can't believe that I've agreed.

"You deserve to know the truth just as much as I," I admit. "Whether I like it or not,"

Jeremy's face lits up. "Great. I won't tell Grayson or anyone about this," he says. "Goodnight, Elena,"

I'm suddenly left alone in my room, staring at the spot where Jeremy was just standing.

I can't believe that I actually agreed. I'm his sister. I shouldn't allow him to be apart of something dangerous. Yet, again, he deserves answers.

Instead of starting World War III with myself, I decide to hop into bed and abandon all thoughts.

* * *

"Elena, get down here!"

My eyes shoot open, and suddenly, I snatch my glasses off of my night stand and hop out of bed as I take no hesitation to rush downstairs at the sound of Grayson's harsh town.

As I turn the corner at the end of the staircase, I'm met with Grayson, Jeremy and Jenna sitting at the kitchen table, surrounding a round frosted cake.

"Happy birthday," they all shout cheerfully.

"Oh, guys, you didn't have to do this," I shake my head. I'm not one for large attention.

"Come on, we did." Jeremy says, and I look up at him. I suddenly remember our conversation last night, and he must be too as I catch him winking at me.

"Thank you, guys," I smile at the three of them, and Jenna squeals.

"Make a wish." she giggles, and I notice that there are six blazing flamed candles pressed into the white cake.

"Alright," I smile as I approach the table. "But no singing," I tell them sternly as I scoop my hair into a bun with the hair binder wrapped around my wrist.

"No singing," Grayson nods in agreement. Slowly, I lean into the cake. I close my eyes as I silently make a wish, and when I open my eyes, I blow out the candles.

"Alright," Jenna sighs as she rubs her stomach. "Finally, I can have a piece of this bad boy."

I giggle as I pull out a chair and sit down at the table. Grayson places a plate with a slice of cake in front of me, and I smile.

"Thank you," I say as I grab the fork and take a bite out of the slice.

"Mmm," I smile as the rich pastry enters my mouth. "So good,"

"So, what time's this thing tonight?" Grayson asks as he pulls out a chair and sits beside Jenna, who's already on her second slice.

"What thing?" I frown as I take a sip of the milk beside me.

"This party that Kat's having."

Crap. I forgot about that.

"I don't know, I haven't talked to her." I sigh. "I'll stop over after I'm done eating."

Grayson nods. "Alright."

And we eat in silence as we finish our cake.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, I turn the corner onto Isobel's street. As I'm about to swing into the driveway, I'm forced to slam onto the brakes as I nearly ram into a red sedan.

What the-? Who's car is that?

I shift the car into reverse as I pull backwards into the street. Once I'm clear, I put the car back into drive and crank the wheel as I pull in front of the house.

As I climb out of my car, I'm met with the strange red car again. Who could possibly be here, and why?

I sigh with confusion as I make my way up the richly colored lawn and up the stoop. I ring the bell, and the familiar chime plays as I stand patiently, waiting for someone to answer.

"Katherine?." The front door whisks open, and I'm met with the clouded hazel eyes of a stranger. His copper-colored hair sticks up in a stylish curl.

"Erm," I frown, confused. I have the right house-

"Stefan!"

Damon's suddenly at the stranger's side, and I blink as he seems to be seething with anger.

"Damon," I say, sighing in relief. A familiar face.

"I was just answering the door-"

"Well, this isn't your house to answer the door, Stef," Damon snaps, and I suddenly feel like I'm intruding on their little exchange. Just as I am about to excuse myself, Damon clears his throat.

"Elena, this is my little brother, Stefan." he sighs as he gestures to the stranger in front if me. "Stefan, this is Kat's identical twin sister, Elena,"

"They look nothing alike," Stefan says flatly as he assesses me.

"It's easier to see when she's not wearing her glasses." he says.

"Well, let's see," Stefan nods in acknowledgement at me, and I sigh as I take my glasses off.

"Yeah," Stefan shrugs. "I see it,"

"Is Kat home?" I ask.

"I'm right here,"

The three of us turn to see Kat emerging from the kitchen.

"Hi," I say. "I was just stopping by to ask about the party tonight,"

Katherine scoffs. "And you couldn't have just called me about this?" she raises an eyebrow at me.

"I wanted to get out of the house," I tell her, though I really don't feel that I have to explain myself to her.

"Party?" Stefan perks up.

"It's Kat's birthday today, and their aunt's throwing them a party tonight," Damon tells him.

"Oh, well, happy birthday to the both of you ladies," Stefan grins.

"Thanks," I smile.

"No problem. Now, If you'll excuse me," he says as he steps out of the room.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Kat sighs.

"Where it's at, what time it's at-"

"Whoa, whoa," Kat holds her hands up. "Slow down, sis. I haven't had my morning coffee yet." she says, and I vaguely notice Damon scoffing.

Just then, the sound of techno music bursts the air, and Katherine moans as she pulls out her phone.

"I'll be right back," she says as she walks down the hall.

Awkward silence fills the air as Damon and I are left alone in the main room.

"So, about the party-" I begin, but Damon interrupts me.

"I have it on my phone." he says as he walks toward me. "Here," he holds out his phone, and I frown at it in confusion.

"Put your number in it," he says. "I'll forward you the information."

I nod in understanding as I take his blackberry from him and enter my number into his contacts.

"Here," I hand him back his phone. "Thanks."

"No problem." he smiles warmly at me, and I suddenly feel nervous.

"I-I should go," I say, and Damon nods as he leads me to the front door. I step out onto the stoop and turn back to face Damon, who's leaning against the door frame. "I'll see you later," he says.

"Bye," I say as I turn around to leave.

* * *

About twenty minutes after I arrived home, I received a text from Damon with the details about the party tonight. It's at restaurant that I remember visiting with my family when I was young. He also added that I can invite some of my friends if I wanted to. The idea was too sorely tempting. However, I knew that it would set Kat in a mood. But it's not just her birthday. So I decided to call Bonnie and we're just pulling into the lot outside of the bar and grill "Jack's" at quarter past seven.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice," I say to Bonnie as I unclasp my seatbelt.

"Oh, no problem. This'll be fun." she smiles.

As we walk into the restaurant, I immediately look around for a table with Kat.

"Oh, dear," Bonnie says, and I turn to see Damon and Kat cuddled up on the end of a U-shaped booth, Stefan scowling as he observes them. The one person I _didn't _expect to see here, however, is Caroline, who's sitting beside Stefan on the opposite side.

"You were right," I say, and Bonnie frowns at me as she follows me over to the table.

"Right about what?" she scoffs.

"This _will _be fun." I say with sarcasm.

"Hey," Stefan greets as we approach the group. Damon and Katherine look up at Bonnie and I, and Caroline smiles softly.

"Hi," I sigh. Bonnie sits down at the empty spot besides Caroline, and I stand there awkwardly.

"Here, sit down," Damon says as he scoots over, making room for me. I nod as I slide into the booth beside him.

"Oh, it's open mic night," Stefan says, and I frown.

I look over his shoulder and sure enough, there's a crowd gathered around a stage as a young girl with black hair sings "Arms" by Christina Perri with a guitar.

"Oh," I say. "I've never seen one of these before."

"I'd do something like that, but I'm not to good with audiences," Stefan says.

"Me as well," I sigh. "I'm not too keen on attention."

"That's not obvious," Kat scoffs, and I look at her.

"Kat," Damon says, a hint of disapproval in his voice. At least someone will stand up for me when it comes to her.

"My bad," she sighs.

"So, you play an instrument, Elena?" Stefan asks, and I nod.

"Piano," I say, and something pulls me to look at Damon, and when I catch his eye, I suddenly remember the day that he caught me playing at Isobel's.

"Interesting." Stefan smiles. "How long have you been?"

"Since I was little. I've stopped playing recently, though," I say softly.

"Oh, why?" Stefan wonders.

"Personal reasons," I mutter. "Kat and I, our parents passed away about six years ago,"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Stefan says, and the mood shifts immensely as I stare down at my hands.

"I'll be right back," Bonnie says, and suddenly, she's out of her seat at the awkward table.

"Where'd she go?" Caroline speaks for the first time.

"I don't know," Stefan shrugs. "She didn't say."

"Well, good evening, ladies and gentlemen," A man's voice echoes over the speakers, and suddenly Bonnie's back in her seat.

"Where'd you go?" I whisper, but Bonnie shakes her head as she looks toward the stage.

"We've received an anonymous request for a performance by a young girl, who, as rumor has it, is celebrating her twenty-second birthday."

No.

"Elena Gilbert, where are you?"

She didn't.

"Bonnie, what did you-?" I gasp, but Bonnie purses her lips as she raises her hand and points to me.

"Put your hand down!" I hiss, motioning for her to place her hand down.

"She's right here," Bonnie announces, and soon, all eyes are on me.

"Well, why don't you come on up here, birthday girl?" The man's voice says, and I cringe inwardly. I can't _believe _that Bonnie has done this.

"Go up there, Elena," She grins as the crowd encourages me to get up.

"I can't sing!" I squeak.

"Elena, I've heard you sing many times. You're _amazing,"_ Caroline compliments to my surprise, and I blink at her.

"Elena, get your butt up there before I drag it up there myself," Bonnie threatens.

"This isn't over, Bonnie Bennett." I hiss as I reluctantly slide out of the booth. Despite the cheerful crowd, I nervously make my way up to the stage.

"Well, show us what you've got," the man encourages as he hands me the microphone. I feel like I'm about to throw up.

"Go, Elena!" I hear Caroline call, and suddenly, I hear the rest of the crowd join in.

I take a deep breath as I place my fingers on the keys and lean into the microphone. My hands slide across a couple keys as I close my eyes and play the opening notes of Demi Lovato's "Fix A Heart".

_It's probably what's best for you_  
_I only want the best for you_  
_And if I'm not the best then you're stuck_  
_I tried to sever ties and I ended up with wounds to bind_  
_Like you're pouring salt in my cuts_

_And I just ran out of band-aids_  
_I don't even know where to start_  
_'Cause you can bandage the damage_  
_You never really can fix a heart_

_Even though I know what's wrong_  
_How could I be so sure_  
_If you never say what you feel, feel_  
_I must have held your hand so tight_  
_You didn't have the will to fight_  
_I guess you needed more time to heal_

_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids_  
_I don't even know where to start_  
_'Cause you can bandage the damage_  
_You never really can fix a heart_

During the interlude, I sneak a glance at the table. Kat's not even there, Stefan is smiling at me, Caroline and Bonnie are grinning like loons, and Damon is staring at me with something like disbelief in his eyes.

_You must be a miracle worker_  
_Swearing up and down_  
_You can fix what's been broken, yeah_  
_Please don't get my hopes up_  
_No, no, baby, tell me how could you be so cruel?_

_It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts_

_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids_  
_I don't even know where to start_  
_'Cause you can bandage the damage_  
_You never really can fix a heart_

_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids_  
_I don't even know where to start_  
_'Cause you can bandage the damage_  
_You never really can fix a heart_  
_Oh no, no, no_  
_You never really can fix a heart_  
_Oh no, no, no_  
_You never really can fix a heart_  
_Oh-oh, oh, oh-oh yeah-oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_You never really can fix my heart_

My fingers brush the last notes of the song, and I look up. Silence fills the room, then suddenly, a burst of applause and cheering emerges, and Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie stand up with the rest of the crowd.

I'm suddenly overwhelmed with emotions as I stare out at the faces in front of me. I never thought that I could do this, but I did.

I stand up from the piano bench and bow, then make my way to the table. On my way there, several people pull me aside and congratulate me.

"Good Job, Elena,"

I look up to see Mason standing in front of me, and I stop dead in my tracks.

"Mason," I breathe. What is he doing here?

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asks softly, and I glance back to the group. They're all watching me like a hawk.

"Quickly," I nod, and Mason leads me outside of the restaurant.

"Give me another chance," Mason says when we're alone, and I close my eyes in conflict.

How did I not see this coming?

"Mason, I-"

"Elena, please," Mason says.

"Is this what you wanted?" I hiss. "To beg me to get back with you?"

"Elena, listen-"

"No, I'm not going to listen, Mason," I tell him. "I left because I couldn't give you what you wanted. I'm sorry that I changed my mind."

"Elena?"

At the sound of Damon's voice, I whip around to see him standing in the door, concern in his eyes.

"Damon," I say, relieved.

"Is _he_ your boyfriend?" Mason sneers.

"No, Mason, he's not," I say sternly, turning back to face him. "Please just leave me alone,"

"Elena, come on-"

"You need to go," Damon says softly, and I turn to look at him. His eyes are just on the edge of anger.

"I don't take orders," Mason scoffs.

"Listen. Elena's upset, and you _really _need to go," he says, now angry as he approaches us.

"Now," Damon says softly as he challenges Mason, and even _I _flinch in fear.

Mason says nothing for a moment, but then walks past Damon angrily and disappears. I immediately let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" Damon asks me quietly, and I nod.

"I need the bathroom." I say, and before he can stop me, I run to the restroom and close the door behind me. I take a deep breath as I turn on the faucet and splash my face with cool water. I catch my reflection in the mirror, and suddenly, I begin to breathe heavy.

* * *

_Elena sat on Mason's desk at his apartment, buttoning up her blue blouse. Mason sat on the edge of his bed, pulling his pants on. Elena watched in the corner of her eye as Mason stood up, shirtless, and strolled over to her._

_"Here's the money," he muttered, and Elena looked up. Mason slid the clip of cash into her bra._

_"Thank you," Elena said as she hopped off of the desk and flattened her skirt over her legs. "Goodbye," Elena reached up and kissed Mason on the cheek._

_"Elena, wait," Mason said, and Elena felt Mason's hand grab hers._

_"What?" she asked, and when she turned around, Mason's hands gripped her tiny waist and pulled her towards him. She placed her palms on top of Mason's bare chest._

_"After tomorrow, you're no longer a student here," Mason said quietly, and Elena could detect the seriousness of his tone._

_"You're right," She nodded. She was graduating Whitmore tomorrow, and then she'd be heading back to Mystic Falls to find out what had happened to her parents._

_"And you're moving," He said, and Elena nodded._

_"Right again," she laughed softly._

_"When will I see you again?" he wondered softly as his hands traced over her hipbone. Elena shifted at the sudden touch._

_"I don't know," she giggled as he nipped her collarbone. She hadn't thought much of their relationship after she graduated._

_"Elena," Mason breathed, pulling away from her to look at her. Elena looked up into Mason's concerned green eyes._

_What was up with him?_

_"Don't leave,"_

_What?_

_"Wait, what are you-?"_

_"Marry me," he smiled, and Elena gasped in shock. Was he really-?_

_Suddenly, Mason dropped to the floor on one knee and took her hand in his._

_"Elena, I love you," Mason admitted, and Elena closed her eyes as she began to tear up. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and we can do that if you stay here with me," He said as he pulled her to him and kissed her stomach._

_"Mason-" She said. Her heart was now at war with her mind, and Elena didn't know what to do. She had developed feelings towards him despite the policies, however, she was no longer a student at Whitmore after tomorrow. Marriage was something that Elena never even thought of. She was planning to move back for a reason, and if she moved here with Mason, she couldn't find out what had happened._

_"Elena, please. I know that you're only twenty-one. I know that we had a risky start to our relationship. But that doesn't stop me from wanting to marry you, to be with you." he told her._

_So Elena didn't know why she nodded and mouthed the words, "yes"._

* * *

I hear a nock on the door suddenly, and I look up through my watery eyes.

"Elena?"

Crap. Damon's voice comes from the other side, and I stand up slowly.

"Coming," I reply, annoyed that my voice sounds stuffy.

"Elena, are you alright?" Damon asks, and I recompose myself as I open the door. Damon looks up at me with concerned eyes, and I blink.

"I'm fine," I tell him as I walk past him.

"No, you're not," he says softly. "Your make up is smeared all over your face, Elena,"

To my surprise, Damon grabs my hand and I'm whisked back inside of the bathroom.

"Damon-"

Ignoring me, Damon shuts the door and walks me over to the counter top, gesturing for me to sit. I find myself obeying, and Damon runs one of the porcelain sinks. I see him grab a fluffy rag off of the counter top beside me. Damon turns the faucet off, and he walks over to stand in front of me. I flinch as he presses the rag to my cheek.

"What are you-?" I gasp at the sting of the hot water against my skin.

"Quiet," he says, continuing to brush the cloth over my face.

I blink rapidly up at Damon, confused and shocked by his care of me. As Damon continues to dab my face, he repeatedly looks in my eyes, and I try to prevent my skin from reddening at his intense stare.

"There," he breathes, and I look up into his eyes just as he looks down at my lips.

"Damon-"

"Elena? Where are you?" When Bonnie's voice startles me, I quickly step out of the bathroom, making sure to shield Damon with the door as I squeeze out of it.

"Sorry, I needed the restroom," I say.

"Have you seen Damon?" she asks, frowning. "I think he saw you and Mason together and came to see if you were alright,"

"I think he went outside," I lie.

"Oh," Bonnie sighs. "Kat's looking for him,"

"Why did you do that?" I ask her, desperate to change the subject.

"Do what?" Bonnie frowns.

"Why did you volunteer me to sing?" I hiss. "You _know _I don't like attention."

"Elena, you were practically dripping with sadness at the table. And you needed a pick-me-up." Bonnie says. "You were great,"

"Well, still, please don't do that again," I sigh, my argument deflating.

"Sorry," she says.

"Let's get back to the table before Kat goes balistic," I say, and we walk back to the group, Damon still in the bathroom.

* * *

About forty-five minutes later, I shut the door to my bedroom softly. My heart is still rapidly beating from the scene in the bathroom with Damon. Why do I feel like this? It's _wrong._ Yet, I can't help it. Lately, Damon has been occupying my thoughts, and I can't shake him.

Deciding to shake of my thoughts, I strip down and into pajamas, and as I crawl into bed, sleep immediately consumes me.

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW/**_ REVIEW :)_**

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD stories, **_"Shelter"_**(complete) and _**"Bitten: The Marked" **_as well as it's sequel, **_Bitten: The Hunted"!_** (IP). I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

* * *

Soundtrack that inspired/mentioned in this chapter:

**_Distance _**~ Christina Perri

_**Fix A Heart **_~ Demi Lovato

_**The Light **_~ Album Leaf


	8. Eight

**AN: **Sorry for the EXTREMELY late update! I've been so busy with prep for school, as well as other projects on here/in life. Anyway, enough rambling. Hope this one was worth the wait!

* * *

**CHAPTER 8:**

The beaming rays of the golden sun strike me as I climb out of my car. I slide my tote bag over my shoulder. Mystic Falls Community Center stands in front of me, and I make my way up the stone steps and walk into the building.

"Hey, Elena," A perky ginger named Vanessa smiles widely as I approach the reception desk.

"Hey," I smile in return as I set my bag on top of the counter and reach out for my gym pass.

"Regular?" she asks, and I nod.

"Here you go," she says, gesturing to my wrist. I place my wrist on top of the counter, and I watch as Vanessa wraps a band around it.

"Thanks," I say once I take my wrist away. "I'll see you later,"

I make my way to the women's locker room. Once I enter the room, my flip-slops slap against the tiled-floor beneath my feet, ricocheting off of the walls.

I wander over to locker 1133B and dig out my key. Once the locker door swings open, I plop down on the wooden bench in front of it. I kick my flip-flops off and toss them onto the locker floor. I fetch out my towel and set it beside me, and I stand and strip out of my white cover-up, revealing my purple Speedo one-piece. I throw my clothes onto the top shelf and shut the locker. I quickly lock it once more, and I gather my towel and phone and make my way to the showers.

* * *

Once I'm freshly rinsed, I walk through the blue door at the end of the hall and enter the pool area. Florence + The Machine belts "Sweet Nothing" as I wander over to a lawn chair and set my towel down on top of it, stuffing my phone in between the material. I slide off my rings and my bracelets, and bury them with my phone inside of my towel. Once I'm all clear, I sit down on the edge of the pool and slide my legs into the water. Thankfully, it's the perfect temperature, and I pull my legs out of the water. As I walk over to the other side of the pool, I slide on the goggles that rest on top of my face, and the cool water splashes onto my face as I dive into the aqua water.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, my hand grips the edge of the pool, and I come up for air.

"Are you training for the Olympics or something?"

A vaguely familiar voice startles me, and I whisk my goggles off and wipe my face and look up.

"Stefan?" He's standing in front of me, and he's wearing a pair of speedo swim trunks. His question nudges my mind, and I shake my head. "No, I'm just exercising."

"Well, do you mind if I exercise along with you?" He wonders, and I push off from the edge to make room for him to slide in.

"Not at all," I smile, shaking my head.

Stefan nods, and I watch as he hops into the water, splashing me lightly.

"So, you come here often?"

"When I'm in town, yes." I nod. "I've just returned from school at Whitmore." I say.

Stefan's eyebrows rise. "Whitmore?" he asks in disbelief, and I nod again. "Did you go there?"

"No," He shakes his head as he sighs, "My family's had a history of going there. Damon and I have family in Charlottesville near Whitmore, and our parents attended. He and I sort of were the black sheep and both attended Duke."

"Oh," I say.

"Hey, before I forget," Stefan says, "You were amazing last night." he compliments, and I frown in confusion.

"The singing." he reminds me, and I perk up.

"Oh, right," I nod, feeling my cheeks heat. "Thanks,"

"I don't know if your sister got a hold of you yet, but she says that she wants you to sing at her and Damon's reception."

What?

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she wishes she could sing as well as you," Stefan scoffs, and if I wasn't so shocked, I'd feel more obligated to defend Kat.

"Well, she said she was going to call and ask you to stop by and talk to her about it," he shrugs.

I nod. "I'll go and see her tomorrow." I would go over today, but I can't be in that house. I've had horrible sleep, what with certain dreams that involved a certain sister's fiancé. If he hadn't been so tender and worried about me after the Mason thing last night, then my mind wouldn't even have conjured those dreams up.

What is going on with me?

Suddenly, my phone's ringtone shatters the silence, and I excuse myself and climb out of the pool. I wipe my hands off quickly on my towel and reach for my phone and answer it.

"Hello?" I ask, frowning.

"Hey, stranger," a familiar voice says, and my face breaks into a smile.

"Lexi?" I gasp. "How are you?"

I've not spoken to Lexi in ages. She and I met while we attended Whitmore, and since she went back to Newark after graduation, I've barely heard from her since.

"I'm good. Listen, I'm heading out to Virginia for some work. Could I stay at your place?" she asks.

"I'll have to ask my uncle, but I'm almost certain that you'll be able to." I grin. "So, you're coming for business?"

Lexi's sigh drips down the phone. "Yeah, my boss is transferring a group out to Virginia to train a new set of employees at our Richmond location."

"Richmond?" I frown. "Lexi, that's a two hour drive from where I live."

"It's not too bad." she says. "Hey, I've gotta go."

"Alright. I'll let you know about staying here." I tell her.

"Great, thanks." Lexi's relief is obvious. "Thanks, Elena."

"No problem." I say. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Alright. Bye," she says, and I pull the phone away from my ear.

"So, you've got a visitor?"

At the sound of Stefan's voice, I whip around, startled.

"Yeah, I think so," I nod, sighing as I calm my heart down. "Hey, I've gotta go," I tell him as I gather my stuff together.

"Alright," Stefan says warily, surely perplexed by my strange behavior. I was planning on leaving around now, near two, and it's just past.

"I'll see you later," I wave, and my feet squeak as they press against the slippery tile beneath.

Ten minutes later, I hop into my car. I set my stuff in the seat beside me, and I stretch a hair binder and tie it around my damp hair. Once I'm ready, I put the gear into reverse as I back out of the lot.

* * *

When the house comes into view, I pull right into the driveway. Grayson's out in the front yard fiddling with the lawn mower. He's been working outside since I woke up this morning. It's his time of the month.

Cleaning, that is.

I quickly hop out of the car and walk over to him.

"Hey, I can do that for you," I tell him. Grayson looks up, and when he sees me, he jumps in surprise.

"God, you're sneaky," he chuckles as he rests his hand on his chest. "Are you sure?"

I nod. "Of course. You've been working all morning,"

Grayson sighs. "Elena-"

"Please. I want to help." I say.

"You've got your mother's good samaritan genes," Grayson chuckles, and at the mention of my mother, I smile somberly.

"She did always love to help others," I agree.

"Even when she didn't have to," Grayson raises an eyebrow at me.

"Why not?" he sighs, turning to look at the machine beside him. "You sure?"

I nod, smiling. "Sure as I can be."

"Thanks, Elena," He smiles. "I'll be in the back working on the terrace."

I nod, and when I'm alone, I pull out my phone and pop my earphones in. Immediately, The Naked and Famous' "Young Blood" croons, and I tug on the power chord, and when the mower roars to life, I start off.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, I'm escorting the mower back to the front. As the last seconds of "Little Talks" whispers in my ears, I park the mower in the garage.

"That was quick," Grayson assesses, and I nod in agreement.

"Yeah, I work fast when I'm listening to music." I shrug.

"Well, thanks again," he smiles, and I shake my head.

"Oh, it was no trouble." I say.

"Well, the favor's still appreciated," he smiles, and I giggle as he turns away. Just then, a thought pops into my mind.

"Hey, Grayson?" I ask, and he turns around. "Can I ask for a huge favor?"

Grayson crosses his arms as he addresses me. "How much?"

I shake my head. "No, I'm not asking for money," I tell him. How do I say this?

Just say it.

It's that simple.

"My friend from Whitmore, Lexi, she's coming here on a business trip from Newark, and she's wondering if she could say here while she's in Virginia." I say quickly. Grayson says nothing as he stares at me.

"Sure," he shrugs. "But she'll have to stay in your room, seeing as the guest room is full of storage. When is she coming?"

"That's fine." I tell him. "I'll let you know after I call her."

"Alright," Grayson says. "I'm going to go inside and lay down for a bit."

I nod. "Okay."

Once Grayson enters the house, I pull out my phone and call Lexi.

* * *

The next day, I'm sitting at the kitchen table, munching on a blueberry Pop-tart as I read my email. There's a bunch of spam and junk mail, and I've been deleting them for the past twenty minutes. I'm waiting for Lexi to come in. As it turns out, Lexi is coming today, and I'm really looking forward to seeing her again.

Just as I'm about to click on the delete button, the front doorbell chimes, and I spring up from the chair and wander to the front hall.

As I whisk the door open, a perky tall woman with golden hair and a California-like tan stands cheerfully.

"Lexi!" I squeal, and soon we're wrapped in a hug.

"Hey," she says as she pulls away. "Thanks again for letting me stay,"

"Here let me take that," I say when Lexi reaches for her suitcases on the ground. "And no problem."

As Lexi wanders into the living room, I follow her, kicking the door behind. I set her suitcases gently down by the staircase, and when I look up, she's regarding me suspiciously.

"You're playing again?" she asks, and just as my mind clouds with confusion, I trace her gaze to the piano, which has stacks of open sheet music spread on the top. Ever since Stefan mentioned that Kat was going to ask me to play at her wedding reception, I've been fiddling on the piano.

"Yeah," I nod.

"Why?"

"Kat's getting married, and she's asked me to perform at her reception." I shrug, and Lexi's eyes widen significantly.

"What?" she gasps. "Are you singing, too?"

I nod.

"Wow," her eyebrows raise in surprise. "Well, let's make sure I'm in town for the rehearsal dinner." she winks, and I sigh in dread. The less people I sing in front of, the better.

"So, where you headed off to?" Lexi says, and I remember that I'm all dressed.

"I'm actually going over to Kat's now to talk to her about the reception." I say. "You're welcome to come if you'd like," I tell her, and Lexi immediately perks up.

"Really?" she grins. "Sure."

"Alright," I nod as I walk over to grab my purse. "Let's go."

* * *

Lexi and I stand on the porch outside of Kat's, and I swallow as I ring the bell. Immediately, something that sounds like shouting emerges faintly, and Lexi and I lean in.

"What's going on?" Lexi asks, and I shrug.

Just then, the door whisks open.

"Elena," Damon sighs exhaustedly.

"Damon?" I blink. He looks as if he's not had an ounce of sleep in the past few days. His hair's all messed up, and his eyes are hooded.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, and I remember that Lexi's present as I follow his gaze to her. She's wide-eyed with shock. Surely, she's fascinated by his attractiveness.

"I, er, ran into your brother yesterday-"

"Really?" Damon's eyebrows raise. "He didn't mention anything."

"Oh," I frown. Huh. "Well, he said that Kat wanted me to perform at your guy's wedding reception, and I just thought I'd stop by to talk to her,"

Damon yawns as he moves aside, gesturing for Lexi and I to enter. "Come on in."

The floor squeaks as Lexi and I enter, and Immediately, Kat walks in, looking equally as exhausted as Damon.

"Will you ever just call?" she groans.

"Sorry," I say. "This is my friend, Lexi," I announce, and when I turn to her, she looks as if she's seen a ghost.

What's up with her?

"Alright," Kat crosses her arms. "Why are you here, again?"

"I ran into Stefan at the gym yesterday, and he mentioned that you wanted me to perform at your and Damon's reception."

"What?" Damon gasps, and I turn around to face him. He looks wide awake now.

"Oh," Kat sighs, her tone softer. "Yeah, I would appreciate that. Between the two of us, you were the one with the talent," she says, a hint of jealousy in her tone.

"Yeah, we all know that you could be on _American Idol_, your voice is that incredible." Damon says, and I turn around, coming eye to eye with him.

"Thanks," I smile softly, my skin flaming.

Oh, God.

"Here, why don't you two come and sit out back?" Kat offers, and Lexi and I follow her out back. When we're alone, and Kat shuts the sliding door, I turn to her.

"What was with all of the shouting?" I wonder, remembering the commotion that Lexi and I had heard earlier.

"Oh, that," Kat sighs. "It was just Damon and me arguing over a house."

"What's wrong?"

"It's not important anymore," she says, and I know that she won't offer anymore on the topic.

"So, what's your plan for the reception?" I ask, and Kat perks up. "I've some plans inside. I'll go grab them."

I nod, and Kat wanders off, leaving Lexi and I alone. I turn to her, wanting to get to the bottom of this abnormal and slightly unnerving mood she's in.

"What's wrong?" I ask her softly. "You look like you've seen a ghost," I chuckle softly, and when her face remains serious as she turns to me, I frown.

"Elena, do you know who that is?" she hisses, gesturing to Damon through the glass, and I'm thrown by her frantic tone.

"Kat's fiancé," I say warily. "Who else?"

"Elena, there's something that you should know," Lexi says, and I frown, my stomach blooming with worry.

"What is it?" I ask softly.

"I don't know how to say this," she sighs, and I'm nearly ready to scream at her when she continues.

"Do you remember when Mason and you broke up sophomore year?" she asks, and I nod.

"Just before winter break."

"Well, you were so upset, and you wanted to down to the bar one night during break." she says. "I wouldn't have let you, but you were so sad, I thought you should have some alone time. I came down to the bar to keep an eye on you that night."

"What?" I gasp. "Why?"

"I wanted to make sure you didn't sneak off and get yourself into trouble." she defends, and I calm down. If I start an argument, I won't get an answer.

"Anyway," Lexi sighs."You just kept taking shot after shot, and I should've stopped you, but I didn't want you to know that I was following you-"

"Lexi, just say it." I implore.

"Elena, Damon walked into that bar that night," she hisses. "Elena, I saw you leave with him."

"What?" I gasp. "No, I would've remembered him-"

Lexi shakes her head. "Elena, you were wasted, and so was he. And besides, you looked completely different, remember?"

I immediately remember that I had dyed my hair after Mason and I broke up. It was a burgundy color, and I had short hair and bangs.

"You didn't come home that night." she says.

All becomes clear.

_You were drunk._

_Damon walked into the bar that night._

_You left with him_

_You didn't come home._

"Oh, my god," I breathe as my thoughts scramble to fit into the right places.

I had a one-night stand with my sister's fiancé.

"Alright, here are the plans," Kat's voice echoes distantly, and I blink.

I have to get out of here.

Now.

"I'm sorry, Kat, I have to go." I tell her, and Lexi follows me into the house.

"What?" Kat snaps. "But-"

"Elena?"

I look up, and sure enough, I'm face to face with Damon.

Oh, my god.

Oh, my god.

I have to leave.

NOW.

"Excuse me," I murmur, bowing my head down as I scurry past him.

"What's wrong?" Damon's soft voice asks, and I force myself to walk out of the house.

* * *

_December 2010_

_Elena sat at the bar out front of her apartment complex as she brushed her shoulder-length burgundy hair behind her ear. She normally found and met clients in here, but tonight, she had just needed a drink. Some catchy song crooned in the background by a band that she recognized as Kids Of 88. She couldn't place the name of the song, however._

Working your fingers to the bone  
Driving you mad and he shoulda known  
Wrap it baby I'm taking you home  
Get off your throne  
I want you alone

Take just a little bit of time  
Just to make you feel alright  
Just enough to ease the party  
Hit the lights!

You've got pressure dripping off your shoulders  
Let me be the one to relieve it!  
Let's get unprofessional  
Don't you know its gonna feel much better with...

Just a little bit  
Just a little bit  
Just a little bit  
It's what you need!

_"Another round, please," Elena raised her hand as she flagged down the bartender, and he grabbed another cup and filled it with Bourbon. A glass was set in front of her, and Elena drowned it down immediately. She was so drunk that if she tried to stand, she would fall to the floor._

_"Trying to clean the Bourbon supply out?" A voice asked beside her, and Elena set the now empty glass onto the counter, turning to face the man. Through her classes, she saw that his hair had a dark brown hue to it, and from what she could tell in her hazy state, his eyes were a beautifully colored oceanic blue._

_"I'm not on the clock." she scoffed._

_"Oh, you're one of Trevor's girls," The stranger said._

_"Who wants to know?" Elena said._

_"No one. Just merely curious," the man smiled._

_"Listen, I'm not on the clock," she sighed as she waved for another round. "My shift ended twenty minutes ago,"_

_"Come on," he said as the bartender came and took her glass. "You loo_

_"Make that two," he said, and Elena scoffed._

_This was going to be a long night._

**Later That Night...**

_The sound of a door slamming vaguely registered in Elena's mind._

_"God, you're so fucking beautiful," he cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her hungrily._

_"Take your clothes off," he growled, and Elena slowly reached to the hem of her dress and began to pull it off. She was suddenly turned around again, her back to his front._

_"Here," he growled, and in an instant, her pink dress was stripped off over her head, and it was now on the floor at her feet. In a flash, He had snapped her bra off and tossed it to the ground beside her dress. She was just in her underwear now. His hands, his warm hands, now cupped her soft breasts, and Elena moaned in response._

_"God, you're perfect," He moaned, and Elena suddenly felt her back pressing against every wall in the hallway as they made their way to the back room, Once they had entered, his hands had pushed the door was set onto his bed, laying on her back. Before she knew it, he was on top of her, covering her body. Elena looked up at the beautiful man in front of her. She didn't know who he was. But she didn't care._

_Elena felt her skin tingling with anticipation as his hands moved to the waistline of her underwear, and in an instant, they were pulled down. Elena gripped her hands around his broad and muscular back, waiting for her relief as he entered her swiftly._

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Bitten: The Marked,**_it's sequels **_Bitten: The Hunted_** &**_ Bitten: The Saved, The Other Side of Me, Star Crossed_**and _**Shelter**_**.** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!

* * *

Soundtrack that inspired/were mentioned in this chapter:

**_Young Blood ~ _**The Naked And Famous

**_Sweet Nothing _**~ Florence + The Machine

_**Little Talks **_~ Of Monsters and Men

_**Lights **_~ Ellie Goulding

_**Just A Little Bit **_~ Kids Of 88 (Bar Song)

_**Up In Flames **_~ She Wants Revenge

_**Tonight (I'm Lovin' You) **_~ Enrique Iglesias

_**Closer **_~ Kings Of Leon


	9. Nine

**CHAPTER 9:**

It's been two days since I've been in contact with Kat, or a certain raven-haired fiancé. I can't ever look either of them in the eye again. _Ever_. I don't even know...How can you forget an _entire _night?

You have to be stoned. That's how.

As I'm deep in my thoughts, the sound of my phone is like a gunshot. I scramble for it and read the message.

**_Damon S: Hey, your aunt has some things for you to pick up. Can you come over today?_**

Of _course, _it had to be _him._

I don't know what to do. Do I reply? Do I not, and act like I hadn't gotten the message? When will I even see him again? Psh. I toss my phone onto the couch beside me as I surf the channels.

_"And with news of an scandalous affair between Governor-"_

Yeah, _no._

I almost laugh as I change the channel.

_"Who was unaware that her husband was cheating on her-"_

Gah!

I nearly break the flatscreen as I toss the remote across the room. Isn't there anything on that's _not _about affairs and cheating?

Another ring escapes from my phone, and I sigh as I press 'answer'.

"What?" I snap.

"Whoa, easy, sis," Kat's voice purrs. "I'm just calling to make sure you're alive-"

"I'm fine." I say, perhaps a bit _too_ snide.

Keep calm and carry on.

"So, Damon-"

"What about Damon?" I blurt.

Shit!

"Er, he's on his way over to your place. Something about dropping some box from Isobel off." Kat mutters, and I don't mistake the hint of boredom in her voice.

"What?" I squeak. No. No. _No_. He _can't_ come here.

"Anyway, I was also calling to see if you still could perform at Damon and my wedding reception."

Dear, God.

"Kat-"

"Great, thanks!" Kat squeals, and the line goes dead.

I have no time to pout about Kat's childish actions. I have to get dressed. I'm in my night shorts and tank top. Not appropriate attire when your sister's fiancé is on his way to your house.

As I run up the stairs, I scramble through my dresser in search of sweats and a hoodie. Sure, it's seventy degrees out, but it's the safe route.

* * *

Ten minutes later, I hear the sound of a car pulling in the driveway, and I take a deep breath.

Keep calm and Carry on.

I whisk the front door open, revealing Damon's hand in mid-air.

"I was about to knock," he says warily.

"Well, I saved you the trouble," I say. "The box?"

From behind his back, Damon pulls a cardboard box. I wonder what Isobel has for Grayson.

"Thanks," I say.

"Where's your friend? Lydia?" Damon frowns as he looks around the place.

"Lexi," I correct. "She had to go back to Newark. Family emergency," I sigh.

"Are you alright?" Damon frowns. "You seem a bit off,"

"I'm fine. I'll see you around," I say, and as I go to shut the door. To my complete surprise and fear, Damon's hand shoots out, preventing it from closing.

"What are you doing?" I breathe. I feel like a deer caught in someone's headlights. _Damon's _headlights.

"I almost forgot. My parents are having a BBQ at the house in a couple of nights, and Stefan was wondering if you'd attend it with him."

"What?" I blink, surprised as my arm falls to my side.

_This, _I didn't see coming.

"And I hope you don't slap me or stomp on my foot like they do in those old films, but I've already accepted," he says warily, and I think I hear myself gasp.

"Well, do I have some competition for your brother?" I smile, and Damon rolls his eyes.

"My heart belongs to someone else," Damon smirks, and I suddenly feel a pang of jealousy as Katherine comes to mind.

To think that Damon and I...

I need to get a grip on this.

"I mean that I've told him that you would go with him. I hope that's not any trouble," he says softly, and I sigh.

"I suppose not." I say. "I've nothing to do, and I wouldn't want to let your brother down," I smile.

"Yeah we wouldn't want that," Damon says with a hint of bitterness.

What's his problem? He's just as confusing as Kat.

A match made in heaven.

"I'll give him your number, and he'll probably call you later today." Damon says, and I nod.

"I'll look for the message," I say as Damon steps outside of the door. "Goodbye,"

"Goodbye, Elena," Damon waves, and I find myself watching him walk to his car. I shake my head. I need to stop. Whatever happened between me and Damon is _over. _

In fact, it never happened, as far as I'm concerned. He'll never find out.

So, forget and move on.

My phone suddenly cuts through my thoughts, and I walk over to the couch to grab it.

"Hey, Bon," I say. "What's up?"

"Hey, I'm going to the mall. I need to grab a few things. My parents called. Can you believe that they want me to come see them?" She squeals excitedly. "I've not seen them for two years! I've been so busy down here!"

"Wow," I smile, excited for her. "That's wonderful, Bonnie. Er, Sure," I nod as I check my watch. "I've got some spare time. I need to find a new outfit for some BBQ that Damon's brother's invited me to."

Crap.

"Wait, you're seeing Damon's brother?" She gasps.

"No, it's not like that." I insist. "It's just a friendly invitation."

"Yeah, uh-huh." I literally _hear_ Bonnie rolling her eyes. "Want me to pick you up, or do you want to meet me?"

"You can pick me up," I tell her. "Jenna took my car to go have some lunch with some old friends."

"Great," Bonnie says. "I'll be there soon."

"Alright." I nod. "I'll look out,"

"Bye," Bonnie says, and I pull the phone away.

* * *

Ten minutes later, I hear Bonnie's car out front, and I grab my purse and head out of the house.

"So, what do you have in mind to bring to Albany?" I ask as I get in the car. I reach for the safety belt and slide it over myself.

"I'm not sure," Bonnie shrugs as she pulls into the street. "Anything that says "New York-approved," she scoffs. Suddenly, a familiar song comes on.

_I am not the kind of girl_  
_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_  
_But you are not the kind of boy_  
_Who should be marrying the wrong girl _

I don't need to listen any further to realize I don't like it. Immediately without thinking, I reach for the channel changer and press for the next song.

"Not a fan of Taylor?" Bonnie asks, and I hear her grin.

"Not that song, no," I say.

"So," Bonnie clears her throat, and I swallow. I don't need to be questioned on my relationship with Stefan. "I was thinking,"

That's not good.

"Is it alright if we make a quick detour?" she asks, and I nod.

"You're the driver, Bon," I smile. Immediately, Bonnie signals right.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" I frown. We're sitting in front of Bree's, Bonnie's favorite hair salon.

"I thought since you and I were both going to special occasions soon, we could get a haircut," she shrugs.

Oh, no.

"Bonnie, I don't think a backyard barbecue exactly qualifies for a 'special occasion'," I laugh.

"Well, when you're invited to said event by your soon-to-be brother-in-law's brother, then I deem it so," she smirks, and I sigh.

"Come on, it'll be fun," she pleads, and I frown. "When's the last time you've done something to your hair like this?"

"Prom," I scoff.

_There's _a night I want back.

"See?" she waves her hands in exasperation. "Elena, come on!"

Knowing that Bonnie's more determined than the Leader of the Free World, I decide to surrender.

"Alright," I sigh as I reach for the buckle. "Let's go,"

* * *

"Bonnie!"

As soon as we enter the salon, a chime escapes, and I look up to see Bree rushing over to us in stilettos and an aquamarine maxi dress.

"Bree," Bonnie smiles as she envelopes Bree. "How are you?"

"I'm quite alright, child," she smirks. "What are we going to do to you today, pretty?"

When Bonnie doesn't answer Bree, I realize that she's talking to me.

"Oh, not much." I say dismissively. "Just a tr-"  
"Oh, you have such beautiful chocolate hair," Bree says in wonder as she takes a handful of my hair in her hands. "Perhaps we can richen the color?"

"Er, no, that won't be-"

"She'd love to," Bonne says, and I whip around to face her.

"Wonderful," Bree says gleefully. "I'll be back in a jiffy,"

"Why did you do that?" I hiss. "First you volunteer me to sing, and now you volunteer me to get my hair colored?"

"Elena, relax." Bonnie says. "Its just retouching. It'll be the same color, only richer,"

"It better be," I hiss.

"Have I ever steered you wrong?" Bonnie asks genuinely, and I sigh.

God, help me.

* * *

As I look into the mirror in front of me, I realize one thing: I've been steered wrong for the first time in my life by my best friend.

I have red hair!

"How do you like it?" Bree asks, what seems like eons away, and I blink.

"I look like Ariel the mermaid," I breathe. Well, with a darker shade of red, but you get the idea.

"Perhaps I might've left the dye on for too long," she says nervously, and I nod.

"I think so, too," I say, wide-eyed.

"Well, In about a couple of weeks, you can color it back to brown," she says hopefully, and I swallow.

"Two weeks?" I squeak. There is no _way _I can go to that barbecue looking like this.

"It's not that long," Bree says. "In fact, if you come in here, we'll even do it for free,"

Getting my hair dyed again here doesn't sound like a promising idea, even if it is free. I might end up looking like Madonna next time.

"I'll think about it," I say, still in shock.

That's bloody likely.

"I'll be back with your receipt," Bree says as she scurries away, leaving Bonnie and I alone.

"I can't believe this," I frown. "My hair... it's ruined."

"It's not ruined," Bonnie shakes her head, her short curls bouncing off of her shoulders. "In fact, I think it's cute," she says, and I calm down a bit.

"Well, cute or not, I hadn't planned on walking into a hair salon today, let alone walking out of it with pink hair. God, it's like college all over again,"

"Come on, Elena. I think you're over exaggerating a bit. It's not that bright. It's just a red tint from your old shade. Just wait two weeks, Elena," Bonnie says. "Or, you might even like it by the time comes."

"Yeah, maybe," I sigh, unconvinced.

* * *

A faint whisper escaped from her mouth as her hands flew to her stomach, the prescription bottle creating a clanking sound as it met with the concrete floor. She began to shift hazily from left to right foot as consciousness prepared to abandon her. Bright, wide eyes, now struggling to remain open, slowly gave in to the medicine as they were rapidly dominating her body. A moment later, she collapsed onto the floor, neighboring the prescription bottle, which was now rolling across the room away from her as her hand triggered the bottle.

* * *

**Sorry for the length! It'll be longer next chapter! :)**

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Bitten: The Marked,**_it's sequels **_Bitten: The Hunted_** &**_ Bitten: The Saved, The Other Side of Me, Star Crossed _**and _**Shelter**_**.** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!

* * *

Soundtrack that inspired/were mentioned in this chapter:

_**Speak Now ~ **_Taylor Swift

**_We Radiate _**~ Goldfrapp


	10. Ten

AN: So sorry on the late update! Just got this one finished. Wanted it to be perfect, so I hope it is! Enjoy! It's a long one! xoxo!

* * *

**CHAPTER 10:**

It's been two days, and Damon and Stefan's parent's barbecue has crept up on me. I'm standing in front of my bathroom mirror, assessing my appearance. My reflection stares back at me-and I must admit-after about four hair-washes _without_ coloring protector, the dye has faded to a tone of my liking. However, there's still a red tint, making it a sort of muted auburn/burgundy. and every time I look at it, I'm reminded of my pink hair from my college days.

As I glance down at the clock on my phone, the time 5:54 flashes, and I resume getting ready. I attempt to zip up my new strapless pink sundress that I purchased with Bonnie the other day at the outlet mall. My arms are too short to fasten the strap properly, and just as I'm about to surrender, Jenna's voice calls from the hall.

"Elena, are you still here?" she calls, and an idea sparks as I walk out into the hall.

"Yeah," I nod. "Hey, Jenna, can you do me a favor and zip this up for me?" I ask softly, gesturing to the zipper with my head.

"Sure," she says with a smile, and I hear her set something down as she walks over toward me. "You look absolutely beautiful, Elena."

"Thank you," I smile, my skin flaming.

"So, what time is Stefan coming?"

"Around six thirty." I say, playing with the tips of my hair. I must say, the color has warmed onto me, but I still prefer my natural color.

When life gives you lemons...

"There you go," Jenna sighs as she pats my back, and I smile as I brush my hair behind my back.

"Thanks," I tell her. Suddenly, the doorbell rings, igniting my interest. It's not even six. Who could be here? Surely it's not Stefan, unless he wants to get an early start to the barbecue. Still, if that were the case, I would still feel that he would message me if he were to be earlier.

Only one way to find out.

"I'll get it," I sigh as I make my way downstairs, my gladiators slapping against the wooden staircase.

"Coming!" I shout when the doorbell rings again. As I whisk the door open, I'm surprised to see that it's Matt.

"Matt?" I breathe. "Wh-What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Atlanta,"

What's he doing back here, and at my house?

"I came back early." He shrugs, then suddenly glances down."Why are you wearing a dress?" He frowns, and I remember that I'm all dressed up. "And what's up with the hair?"

"Wardrobe malfunction," I sigh as I point to my hair. "And I'm just going to some party," I shrug as I move to the side, ushering him in. Matt nods in gratitude as he steps inside. I close the door behind him and follow him into the living room. As he sits on the sofa, I carefully sit on the armchair across from him. I turn to face him nervously.

"What's up?" I ask, frowning.

"Listen, Elena," Matt sighs. "Don't get mad, but Bonnie told me everything. About your parents,"

My eyes widen. Jenna and Grayson in the house, and they can't know about this. I immediately rise to my feet silently, and at Matt's confused look, I guide him outside onto the porch. Once we're outside, I regard him curiously.

"Sorry. Jeremy's the only one who knows what I'm up to, and Jenna and Grayson are home." I explain quietly. "I'm not mad that she told you. I was going to tell you when you came back from Atlanta, but I guess I don't have to anymore. But, I'm confused. What does everything about my parents have to do with why you're here?"

Matt sighs."Well, I did some digging, and I found something that you might want to know," he says warily.

"What is it?" I ask, nervous. What could he have found? Matt's the computer genius, so whatever he found must be more confidential than what Bonnie was allowed to find.

"I found this." Matt sighs as he hands me a piece of paper. I take it immediately and glance at it.

"What is this?" I frown.

"It's an obituary to your parents, written just a few days after." he says.

My emotions suddenly cascade over me, and before I know it, my eyes begin to water.

"Thank you, for showing me this," I say through my watery eyes. "It means a lot to me."

"I know." Matt nods in understanding. "But, Elena, I didn't just bring this over for you to read carefully. The woman who wrote this letter, Trudy Peterson. I did some digging on her as well. She was a close friend and colleague of your parents. And she may be the closest thing that you have to finding answers."

"Oh, my god," I breathe. This is it. This Trudy Peterson woman, she has to know something about my parent's deaths. It's obvious. "Thank you, so much, Matt," I say as I lace my arms around his neck.

"Don't thank me yet," he says, and I frown. "There's one more thing that you should know."

At the wariness in his voice, I pull away.

"What?" I ask nervously.

"Trudy has a very,,,_interesting_ background," he says quietly, and when I frown, he clears his throat. "Criminal record." Matt elaborates, and I swallow.

"What?" I blink. "What did she do? And how did you get her address then? Shouldn't she be in prison?"

Matt sighs. "I don't know. It didn't say specifically what she had been convicted, or suspected of. Just that she has a record with the state. And about the address, my guess is that she's in hiding or something if she's not in jail and she's a suspect for a crime. Maybe you can ask her if you go visit her, and I assume you will." He arches a knowing eyebrow at me.

"Thank you, for this," I tell him as I hold up the paper. "Yes, I'll probably head out to her place tomorrow" I say.

"I can come along with you, if you want," he offers, but I shake my head. I'd take Jer, but after Matt revealed that this Trudy woman had some history with the law, I figure I can't lead my little brother into this. At least this one time, I'm going alone.

"Thank you, Matt. But I need to do this alone," I say, and Matt nods, a look of disappointment in his eyes.

"Just promise me something," Matt says, and I look up at him. "Be careful," he admonishes, and I nod.

"I will," I promise. "But I will do whatever I need to in order to find out the truth, Matt," I tell him.

I owe it to them.

And Jer.

"I know," Matt nods. "And I'm not telling you _not_ to look for answers." he shakes his head. "All I'm telling you is that I hope you can know where to draw the line between life and death."

I nod. "Thanks again, Matt."

"No problem," he smiles as he walks toward the front steps. "If I can help again, let me know,"

"I will. I'll see you around," I wave as Matt walks toward his truck.

"Later," he hollers, and I watch as his truck disappears down the road.

As I'm left alone on the porch, I sigh. Trudy Peterson's address is burning a hole in my hands, and if I hadn't promised to attend this BBQ with Stefan, then I'd already be in my car and on the freeway by now. But my curiosity will have to wait until tomorrow.

As Jenna's voice calls, I step back into the house to finish getting ready.

* * *

As I tie the end of my hair into a braid, the doorbell rings once again. I glance at my phone. It's six-thirty, and Stefan should be here. Deciding that I'd better answer the door instead of either Jenna or Grayson, I quickly tie my braid and head down the stairs.

"Is that Stefan?" Jenna's eager squeal startles me as I approach the door.

"Probably," I nod, and the echo of the doorbell rings again. "Could I have a moment?" I ask hesitantly, and Jenna blinks.

"Excuse me." she scoffs. "But I'm not going to miss seeing you off with what may be your future boyfriend," she winks, and I can't help but turn beat read.

"Jenna," I sigh, and she shakes her head. Deciding that she's as stubborn as a rock, I swing the door open.

"Elena,"

Immediately, my eyes open wide to meet Damon standing in front of me on my porch. Jenna's squeal is louder than a fired cannon, and I hope that Damon doesn't notice.

"Damon," I breathe, shocked. "W-Where's Stefan?" I ask, trying to see behind him. Stefan must be in the car. Where else would he be.

"We need to talk," he says warily, and I swallow. "Alright," I nod, turning back to Jenna.

"Oh, right," She giggles, her creamy skin turning the color of her hair. "I-I'll just be in the..the-yeah," she scurries off, and Damon and I are left alone. I turn back to face Damon.

"Where's Stefan?" I frown.

"I'm not sure," Damon shrugs apologetically. "All I know is that he asked me to come over and tell you that he would be late,"

"And he couldn't have just called, or messaged me?" I ask, and I suspect that Damon is offended by my words as he purses his lips.

"He forgot his phone," Damon says cooly. "He called from someone else's phone,"

"Okay, well, I guess I'll just wait here for him," I sigh as I walk into the living room toward the sofa. As I'm about to sit down, Damon's voice stops me.

"You can ride out with me," he offers, and I blink as he wanders over toward me. "I mean, you don't want to let that outfit go to waste," he smirks, and I feel my skin heat.

"What about Kat?" I ask, crossing my arms. I think I see Damon swallow, but I'm not sure. "Aren't you two riding out together?"

Damon sighs as he runs a hand through his hair. "She's at home. She doesn't feel well enough to endure my family." he explains, a bitter chip in his tone.

"Damon-"

"Look, I don't know how long Stefan will be." Damon sighs. "So, you can sit here and wait for him for God-knows-how-long, or you can drive out with me."

I know that this is a bad idea.

But he's right.

There's no telling how long I'd be here waiting for Stefan. And what if he doesn't show up? I didn't just go through all of this for nothing.

"Alright," I nod, surrendering.

"Let's go," he nods, and I get to my feet and follow Damon outside.

* * *

"Neither you or Stefan mentioned where your parents lived," I ask as we climb into Damon's blue Camaro.

"Well, do you want the long or the short version?" He asks, and I shrug.

"Well, I'll spare you some gory details with the short version. Mom and Dad moved out to Charlottesville a few years ago."

"Charlottesville?"

Damon nods. "Near Whitmore,"

Right.

As I settle into my seat, Damon turns the radio up, and I glance out at the evening sky as it passes by,

_Somebody's gonna hurt someone _

_before the night is through _

_Somebody's gonna come undone. _

_There's nothin' we can do. _

_Everybody wants to touch somebody _

_if it takes all night. _

_Everybody wants to take a little chance, _

_Make it come out right. _

_There's gonna be a heartache tonight, _

_a heartache tonight, I know. _

_There's gonna be a heartache tonight, I know. _

_Lord, I know. _

"What song is this?" I ask as I turn to Damon.

"'Heartache Tonight'. Eagles." he says, and I nod. "You like it?" he asks, and I nod. Immediately, Damon reaches for the volume and turns it up a notch.

"It's catchy," I shrug, as I lean back into my seat and resume my observation of the evening sky.

"So, how long is the ride to Charlottesville?" I ask.

"You've attended Whitmore, and you don't know how long of a ride it is out there?" he scoffs, and I suddenly feel a rush of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," Damon sighs. "I'm just really annoyed with your sister right now." I see him tighten his grip on the steering wheel.

"It's fine. I understand," I say. As silence fills the car, I turn and glance out at the passing scenery. The golden rays of the summer sun glow brilliantly over the lake, a beautiful landscape.

"It's about a forty-five minute drive."

At the sound of Damon's voice, I turn to him, frowning in confusion.

"The drive," he elaborates.

"Oh," I nod, and silence fills the car again as Damon presses down on the accelerator as he merges into traffic.

* * *

"We're here,"

Damon's voice startles me, and I sit up.

"What time is it?" I ask, yawning. As I glance out of the car window, I see that sky has fallen asleep with me, as it's settled to a darker shade of blue.

"About seven-fifteen." Damon says as he unbuckles his seatbelt. "You fell asleep."

"I haven't gotten much sleep in the last few days," I mumble, and as I realize what I've said, I shoot up, wide awake.

"Why?" he asks. At the concern in his words, I'm forced to look into his eyes.

Why does he care?

"Been busy," I say quirky. "So, this is your parent's place." I look through the window and up at the elegant house. The white siding and blue shutters give it a very colonial is a barbecue? It looks like a gala or something.

Damon nods, a hint skepticism etched on his face as he climbs out of the car. "Yeah. I come down here to visit during the holidays."

"It's a beautiful house." I admire as I unbuckle myself. Just as I reach for the handle, Damon whips the door open.

"Thank you," I say as I climb out of the seat. Unfortunately, I misplace my feet and stumble forward. And to my surprise, I'm not lying on the ground.

As I glance up, Damon's arms are around me, gripping me firmly, and I feel as if I can't breathe. My mind is clouding with dizziness. His eyes are on me, wide and observant, and just as I meet them, my heart begins to race. Surely my cheeks are burning. I'm about to say something when another voice interrupts.

"Damon!"

At the sound of an unfamiliar voice, I turn to see a middle-aged woman running toward me. Immediately, Damon releases me, and I steady myself. As the woman nears, I gasp in recognition.

She's the spitting image of Damon. Or, the other way around, I suppose. Her crystal blue eyes are the exact shade of Damon's, and her shiny raven hair is tied up in a bun.

"Mother," Damon smiles, and I watch as he wraps his arms around her petite figure, and as they hug, I realize that her eyes are fixed on me.

"Is this Katherine?" she asks, a hint of bitterness in her voice. Damon releases his mother as he turns to me.

Wait, Katherine's never met Damon's parents?

"This is Kat's twin sister, Elena," he corrects. "Elena, this is Marilyn, my mother."

I glance down at Marilyn's outstretched hand and take it.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Salvatore," I smile, and I'm treated to a returning smile.

"Oh, It's wonderful to meet you, Elena," she says gleefully. "I've heard so much about you. Please, call me May,"

"Certainly, May," I smile, unexpectedly winded by the fact that Damon has discussed me with his mother. And that Kat's never met his parents. They're engaged, and she hasn't met his parents yet? May smiles wistfully, dragging me back to the present. "Thank you for allowing Stefan to invite me tonight," I say.

"Oh, certainly, dear, certainly," she nods, and her eyes fix on Damon. "Speaking of, where is your brother?"

"I don't know," Damon sighs, running a hand through his hair.

May's face falls. "Well, if you happen to see him, tell him I'm looking forward to a _long_ talk with him."

"Alright." Damon nods. "We'll see you later."

"Bye, May," I wave.

"Goodbye, sweetie," she waves. "I hope to see you around again soon."

As Damon leads me away toward the dinner table, I hear him sigh.

"It seems that my mother is already very fond of you," he says softly, and I shrug. "Well, the feeling is mutual." I say. "She's such a sweetheart,"

"Yeah," Damon nods.

"Damon, wait." I slow to a stop, and Damon sighs as he turns to face me.

"What?"

"How come you've never introduced Kat to your parents?" I ask, and Damon responds with an exasperated sigh.

"Let's just say that Kat's not exactly the woman that my mother would pick for me." He says bitterly, and I frown. "Mom's not too fond of her because she thinks that she's ... a bit high-maintenance and impolite." he shrugs. "Not exactly the ideal scenario that my fiancé and my mother meet under."

"Well, Kat's just..misunderstood," I shrug, searching for a way to justify Kat. "Sure, she can be those things at times, but I mean, deep down, she means well."

"Yeah, maybe," Damon mutters.

"So what happened with your hair?" he asks, and I sigh.

"The hairdresser left the dye in for too long," I frown. "I didn't even want to get my hair dyed, but she said that it was just a touch-up," I scoff, feeling foolish. "And then next thing I know, I look into the mirror and look like Pippy Longstocking."

"It's not that bad," Damon smiles warmly. "At least it's not green,"

At that, I burst out laughing.

"True. I mean, there are worse things that could happen," I agree.

"Attention please," A man's voice roars over a microphone, and I turn to see a middle-aged man standing on a stage. "We're going to start serving food now, so help yourselves to the buffet."

"Is that your dad?" I ask as I glance back at Damon. The man's features are familiar to Damon's as well, and if he's not his father, then surely he's some relative of Damon's.

"Yeah," he nods, and I think he looks distracted, but I can't be certain.

"You hungry?" he asks, and I nod.

* * *

"So, you attended Whitmore?"

"Yep," I nod as I push away my plate. I've just had a full-on buffet- a hamburger, french fries, tomatoes, pickles, and pink lemonade.

"Get enough?" Damon asks, gesturing to my plate.

"Too much," I chuckle, and Damon smiles.

"So, what did you study?" he wonders.

"English," I say. "You?"

"Business," he says tiredly. "Dad's always been so keen on Stefan and I adopting the family business once he retires. Stefan's withered his way out, so I'm stuck with obligation duty."

"What did Stefan study?" I wonder, trying to steer away from this apparently sore topic.

"Medicine." Damon says bitterly, and in the background I hear the sound of some country song playing.

I watch as Damon digs around in his pocket, and am surprised when he pulls out his phone. I didn't hear it ring. It must be on vibration.

"Stefan," He hisses. "Where the hell are you?"

At the mention of Stefan, I lean in further.

"What?" Damon growls. "How could you be so stupid?"

"Fine," Damon snaps. "Whatever."

As Damon slams his phone onto the table, I flinch, startled. I've never pegged Damon as one to get upset so quickly.

"What's wrong?" I ask softly.

"He's stuck in traffic," Damon scoffs. "It's backed up for at least an hour."

"Oh, that's terrible," I say. "So, he's not going to make it in time?"

"I doubt it," Damon shakes his head.

"Then do you want to just go?" I offer. "You don't seem into this, and I'm a bit tired."

"Damon," a voice calls.

A ginger woman comes up beside Damon, and I feel as if she's staring me down. I don't even know who she is, yet she's eyeing me with something close to dislike, even hatred.

"Sage," Damon says as he takes her in his arms. "How are you?"

"I'm alright," Sage says softly, suddenly turning to me. "Is this the famous Katherine?"

"No," Damon shakes his head. "This is Elena, Kat's sister."

I offer my hand to her despite her attitude toward me. It's nice to meet you, Sage-"

"Yeah, you too," she says cooly, ignoring my hand. As she turns to Damon, I pull my hand away.

"So," she smiles. "Congratulations! I never would've thought that you would _ever_ settle down."

"Thank you," Damon nods in gratitude, but he doesn't let Sage's bite go unnoticed. "If you'll excuse us, Sage,"

"Bye, Damon." She waves, not even looking at me.

As Damon lures me away, I turn back toward where Sage was.

"Who was that?" I ask.

"Sage. An old friend." he says.

Immediately, I wonder if he noticed her attitude toward me.

"Don't take it personal," he says, and I glance upward.

"She's very...protective of Stefan and I." he shrugs.

"It's nothing," I say, shaking my head. "I'm fine."

"You're sure?" he asks, narrowing his eyes at me in suspicion.

"I'm fine, Damon," I insist, smiling.

"Alright," he nods, and as a familiar song comes onto the speakers, Damon clears his throat.

"Would you like to dance?" he offers, and I look down to see his outstretched hand.

I chuckle. "You know this was the most embarrassing dance of the nineties?"

"I don't mind a little embarrassment once every blue moon," he smirks, and I can't resist.

As I take Damon's hand, he leads me out onto the dance floor. I get into position beside Damon as the chorus comes.

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena _

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena _

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena _

_Heeeeey Macarena _

_AAAhAA! _

_Macarena tiene un novio que se llama _

_Que se llama de apellido Vitorino, _

_Que en la jura de bandera el muchacho _

_Se la dio con dos amigos _

I burst out in a fit of laughter as I observe Damon as he sways his hips to the music. This is just priceless. I never imagined Damon to be able to let loose and have fun like this. Perhaps Kat keeps him on a tighter leash when she's around.

I throw my hands onto my head as I follow in sync with the crowd that's gathered onto the dance floor. As I sneak another glance at Damon beside me, he's watching me with pure amusement in his eyes.

"I can have fun, too, you know," I grin.

"No one's stopping you," he says as he turns with the crowd.

"Good," I say, bumping my hip with his playfully.

"You better watch it," he threatens jokingly, but he stumbles.

"Excuse me?" I feign innocence. "What was that?"

"I said-"

Immediately, the group shifts again, and Damon stumbles.

"Oh," I pout playfully. "Watch out, Damon. Don't wanna embarrass yourself."

"Yeah, yeah," he mutters as he rejoins the group.

_Macarena, Macarena, Macarena _

_Que le gusta los veranos de Marbella _

_Macarena, Macarena, Macarena _

_Que le gusta la movida guerrilera _

_Macarena sueña con El Corte Ingles _

_Que se compra los modelos mas modernos _

_Le gustaria vivir en Nueva York _

_Y ligar un novio nuevo _

_AAAAhAA! _

_When I dance they call me Macarena _

_And the boys they say que soy buena _

_They all want me, they can't have me _

_So they all come and dance beside me _

_Move with me, chat with me _

_And if I could I'd take you home with me _

_Now don't you worry about my boyfriend _

_The boy who's name is Vitorino _

_I don't want him, couldn't stand him _

_He was no good so I _

_Now come on, what was I suppose to do _

_He was out of town and his two friends were so fine _

_Come find me, my name is Macarena _

_Always at the party con las chicas que estan buenas _

_Come join me, dance with me _

_And all you fellas chat along with me _

As the song fades out, the crowd roars with applause. Damon and I join in.

"That was fun," I say when a new song plays.

"Agreed," he breathes softly. At the glint in his eyes, I feel my skin heat. Hopefully the darkness prevents him from noticing.

"Would it be too much trouble if I asked you to take me home?" I ask hesitantly. "I'm getting tired,"I say.

"No problem." Damon nods. "Let's go."

As I follow Damon off of the dance floor, I look around for Sage. I don't want to run into her again, and just as I spot her inside the house, Damon's mother pops in front of me.

"Elena," she smiles. "Enjoying the night?"

"Of course," I nod.

"I'm just going to take Elena home," Damon says, and May's gaze shifts to Damon.

"Oh, leaving so soon?" She asks.

"I'm getting really tired," I say. "All of this dancing has worn me out."

"Yes, Damon can dance very well, no doubt," she smiles. "Well, I do hope to see you around again soon, Elena."

"Thank you again, I had a wonderful time," I tell her.

"Sure thing, sweetie." She grins. "Take care,"

"Come on," Damon sighs, and we head to his car.

* * *

"Do you mind if we stop at Groovy's for a minute?" Damon asks, and I turn to face him. "I just need to grab a bite to eat. I won't be long."

"You didn't eat at your parents?" I ask.

"I wasn't very hungry then." he shrugs. "If it's a bother, then I can pick something up on my way home."

"No, no. It's fine," I insist. "I probably could use one of Ric's malts to wake me up. It's too early for me to go to bed." I chuckle.

"Well, alright, then," Damon nods as he signals right.

* * *

"Damon! Elena!"

As we step into the restaurant, Alraric's cheerful voice greets us.

"Ric," Damon grins as he pats Ric on the back. "Long time."

Ric chuckles. "You think? I was beginning to wonder if you'd been abducted by aliens or something."

"No, just caught up with Kat and my baby bro," Damon sighs. "Elena and I just stopped for a bite to eat."

"Certainly, Certainly," Ric nods excitedly. "It's on the house. Just go seat yourselves and someone'll be with you shortly."

"Thanks, buddy," Damon hollers, and he ushers me over to a vacant booth. I recognize "There She Goes" in the background, but I can't remember who it's by.

"I love this song," I smile.

"It's a good one," Damon agrees. "So, you wanted a malt?"

I nod, my mouth suddenly watering. "Yes."

Just then, a young girl comes with a notepad.

"What can I get for you?"

* * *

"Oh, that was good," I sigh, satisfied.

"It looked good," he smiles, and I giggle.

"There's still a bit more left, if you're not ready to explode," I offer, shoving my cup toward him.

"Why, thank you," Damon grins as he sips on the straw. "I've always loved Ric's family recipe."

I nod in agreement. "It's hard to beat."

"So, you had fun tonight?" he wonders.

"How could I not?" I grin. "It was especially fun watching you embarrass yourself dancing to the Macarena," I giggle, and Damon scoffs.

"Oh, come on," he says. "I wasn't that bad."

"No, I suppose not," I agree, my laughter ceasing.

"Well, how about a round two, then?" he gestures upward, and I frown in confusion.

"How about one more dance?" he asks, sliding out of the booth, and I chuckle. "You've got it in you?"

"Always," he scoffs. "Damon Salvatore never backs down."

"Good to know," I giggle as I slither out of the booth. I take Damon's hand and he and I make our way to the dance floor as a new song comes on.

_What I like about you_

_You hold me tight_

_Tell me I'm the only one_

_Wanna come over tonight, yeah_

_Keep on whispering in my ear_

_Tell me all the things that I wanna hear_

_'Cause it's true_

_That's what I like about you_

As the second verse soothes in, Damon drags me across the floor. I burst out laughing. I've never had so much fun in one night in my entire life.

"You really can dance," I giggle as Damon sways me around.

"Why, thank you, Elena," he smiles sheepishly, and I'm thrown backwards as Damon dips me downward.

"Damon!" I giggle as I see everything upside down. Immediately, I'm whipped back upward as the song ends.

Suddenly, the song fades out, and a slower song comes on. I notice that Damon doesn't let go of me. I'm right face to face with him, and I feel every inch of my body tingling as I feel his eyes on me.

"The song's ended," I tell him breathlessly, nervously.

"One more," he says softly. "One more."

"Please," he asks, and because my ability to speak has abandoned me, I nod. Damon wraps his arms around my waist, and I follow with my arms around his neck. As he pulls me closer, I gasp at the sudden move. This is the closest to him I've been. And I feel as if I've never been closer as we move across the floor.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
I said there is no reason for my fear  
'Cause I feel so secure when we're together  
You give my life direction, you make everything so clear

And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I've started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars forever

As I digest the words to the song, I begin to feel light headed. Damon's presence registers in my mind and at my side, I feel nervous. The way he's holding me is teasing every nerve in my body. Suddenly, Damon's forehead leans against mine, and I feel my heart soaring. The heat from his body is radiating, and suddenly, I'm warm.

'_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I've started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crashing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
I've been running round in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl  
'Cause you take me to the places, that alone I'd never find

And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I've started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars forever

'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I've started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crashing through your door

_baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore _

When I look up, I see wide blue eyes regarding me carefully. As I continue to look up into them, I notice his eyes shift downward, toward my mouth.

As his intentions become clear, I shake my head. I can't do this. It's not right.

"No." I say softly, painfully. Despite knowing that it's not right, that doesn't mean that I don't wish it was.

That I don't want to.

"Elena, Please," he whispers desperately.

"No," I shake my head, my heart shattering at the sound of my name coming from his lips.

"I need to leave. This was a mistake." I can't think around him, and If I stay any longer, I'll do or say something stupid.

And I can't afford that.

As I walk toward the door, I'm just about to walk out, but Damon's voice stops me.

"You know, when we met, I felt something between us immediately." he says, and I swallow. "And don't say that you didn't feel the same." he scoffs. "Because I don't buy it."

"That doesn't mean that it's right!" I whip around. "It's just not _right." _I repeat, more to myself.

It just can't be.

"Why not?" Damon shakes his head in disagreement.

For what seems like an eternity, I cannot speak for the life of me.

For some reason, I can't object.

"Damon-" I swallow, frozen in place as he nears me, and with every step that he takes, my heart rate catapults.

Boom...Boom...Boom..Boom..Boom..Boom..Boom.

"S-Stay," I shake my head as I walk backwards, away from him. But to my luck, I'm halted by something, and Damon comes closer again.

. .

"Don't-"

My words are halted as Damon's lips silence me. My entire body ignites with emotion as I feel every inch of my body explode with desire. Damon's hands cup my face, and as I feel my hip bump into a table, I lose it. Damon's hands are suddenly all over me, and my hands are all over him. I grip his hair, pulling lightly. It's so soft. A moan is his response, and I gasp in surprise at the foreign sound. Damon takes advantage, and I feel his tongue enter my mouth.

"Damon-" I gasp in protest, but my body is begging him to continue.

"Shh." he whispers against my lips.

As the song slowly fades in the background, I pull away from Damon, and he leans his forehead against mine again.

"Elena," he breathes as he brushes aside a stray thread of hair.

"Why did you do that?" I breathe desperately. I have to know.

"You already know," He whispers in response.

I do.

And that's the problem.

"I have to go," I say as I make my way out of his grasp. I toss my purse over my shoulder, and as I push open the door, Damon's voice stops me again.

"I know."

Angered that he won't leave me alone, I whip around.

"What?" I hiss, my voice shaking with sadness. That shouldn't have happened. But it did, and there's no undoing it.

_Do you really want to undo it?_

"I know." He repeats, more sure than before. "I know what happened between us, Elena,"

Immediately, my feet become glued to the floors, and the walls begin to close in.

"Excuse me?" I breathe.

"You know, I called my family in Charlottesville to arrange some wedding details with them the other day, and they'd told me that I'd shown up drunk at their house with some girl one night when I was out there a few years ago. They wanted to know if I'd ever told Kat about that night."

_No._

"I had no idea what they were talking about. I thought they were just trying to cause trouble. They never liked Katherine, either." he shakes his head.

"But then I saw you tonight," he says as he moves closer to me again. "And everything clicked into place. I remembered everything. I remembered that night, and who I was with."

As his eyes focus on me, my stomach fills with certainty.

"It was you, Elena," he says so soft that I can hardly hear him.

"I can't do this." I sniffle, gathering myself to the door once again.

"If you walk out of this building, it's because you can't admit that something is going on between us." he says as I stand at the threshold. "It's because you're scared to."

"You're right." I whisper as I turn back around. "I am scared of what I feel for you." I tell him.

"Why?" he asks softly.

"Damon, you're engaged to my _sister!" _I cry. "And you're telling me not to be afraid of my feelings for you?"

"I'm telling you that this isn't just some fling going on here and you know it," he gestures between the two of us. "It's real."

"And what you have with Katherine isn't?" I challenge.

"What Katherine and I have is _nothing _compared to what you and I have."

"Damon, Stop.-" I breathe.

"Elena, if you can look me in the eye and tell me that you don't feel anything between us, then I'll let you go."

I can't. I know that I can't.

But I have to.

It's not right.

But I know that he's right.

"I can't," I breathe, closing my eyes in defeat.

"Can't what?" he asks desperately.

"I can't do it." I say.

Immediately, Damon rushes over toward me, and everything changes the moment his lips meet mine.

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Bitten: The Marked,**_it's sequels **_Bitten: The Hunted_** &**_ Bitten: The Saved, The Other Side of Me, Star Crossed _**and _**Shelter**_**.** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!

* * *

Soundtrack that inspired/were mentioned in this chapter:

_**Heartache Tonight ~ **_The Eagles

**_Macarena_**~ Los del Rio

_**There She Goes ~ **_The La's

**_What I Like About You_**~ The Romantics

_Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore _~ Smokie/REO Speedwagon


	11. Eleven

**CHAPTER 11:**

Time stops frozen as Damon and I burst through the motel door, the wooden panel ricochetting off of the wall. We're all hands, feeling each other as if we've just been blessed with the ability. With every inch of my body that he touches, he leaves behind a trail of flames, blazing to life within my blood.

Slam.

As Damon slams the door shut, I moan in anticipation. I've never felt like this before. I've never felt this desire before. I've never felt like there was an animal inside of me, waiting to be unleashed. Suddenly, Damon backs me into the wall, and I nearly call out in plea. Instantly, my hands clench his silky raven hair, and Damon moans in response.

"Christ," he hisses as he pushes himself further onto me. "You. Bed. Now."

Those words are my Achilles' Heel, and my siren as I move over to the waiting bed. Once I'm standing at the side, Damon comes up behind me and laces his arms around my waist.

"Take your dress off," he breathes, and my stomach clenches in anticipation.

Without hesitation, I reach down to the hem of my dress and grip it. As I pull it gently over my head, Damon scoffs.

"Here," he says, and in an instant, I'm standing in front of him in nothing but my lace black bra and matching underwear.

Just as I move to sit on the bed, Damon grabs my hand, willing me to look at him.

For what seems like forever, we just stand there gazing into each other's eyes.

"So beautiful," He whispers as he sets his hands on my waist. He pulls me towards him, and I gasp in surprise just as his lips meet mine.

"Please," I moan, and he takes advantage, his tongue entering into my mouth.

No more words are exchanged as we move onto the bed. The soft and plush feeling of the mattress comforts me as Damon presses me down into the center.

Slowly, Damon and I work together to rid ourself of all of our clothes, until it's just us and the bed sheets.

And I don't regret it when we become one.

* * *

My eyes flutter open as I feel something against my cheek. It takes me only a moment to realize that it's Damon's lips. He must think I'm asleep.

"So beautiful."

And I close my eyes, silently sleeping once more.

* * *

As the sunlight peeks through the curtains, my eyes open. I feel as if I've had the best sleep in my life. As I look around the room, I notice the beautifully crafted Persian rug at the side of the bed, and the clothes that lay on top of them.

Immediately, I shoot up in bed.

Wait.

This isn't my room.

This isn't my rug.

I don't even _own_ a rug.

As my mind starts playing visions of a very late and passionate night, I swallow in realization.

I just slept with my sister's fiancé.

In a motel.

As I hear a soft moan, I slowly turn over on my side, and to my surprise, Damon is wide awake, eyeing me carefully, thoughtfully.

"Hi," He says softly, a warm gleam in his eyes.

"Hi," I smile shyly, reminded that I'm in nothing but a bed sheet for attire. Despite what happened last night, I still feel self-conscious in front of a man without any clothes on. Even if that man is Damon.

"Hey," he frowns, and I notice that I'm pulling the sheets further up, wanting to shield myself.

"Don't hide," he tells me, and as I look into his eyes, I feel as if they're sucking all of the oxygen out of my lungs.

"It wasn't right," I sigh, retiring my attempt to hide. "Last night,"

At my words, Damon's face falls.

"Elena-"

"How can we justify what happened between us last night?' I ask, my guilt slowly pouring over me.

"Because it wasn't just a one-night stand," Damon explains. "We have feelings, real feelings for each other. What more justification do we need?"

"You're married to Katherine." I remind him sadly.

"I'm engaged to her, Elena. Not married to her." He shakes his head, and just hearing him say it makes my heart flutter, even though I know it's wrong.

"Well, you're as good as," I say.

"Listen to me," Damon says, and his hands cup my faec tenderly. "If I still wanted a future with your sister, then I wouldn't be here with you,"

"What?" I breathe, taken by his admission.

"Before we met, I was fine with Katherine. Sure, she was a little demanding and selfish at times, but it was worth the good." he admits softly. "But when we met," he gestures between us, "Everything that I didn't like about Katherine was magnified. And as I spent more time with you, I realized that I couldn't be happy with just 'fine'. I couldn't endure the bad just to get to the good."

"And what makes you think that I'm any better than Kat?" I ask.

"Because you are not Katherine." he insists. "You are the exact opposite of everything that she is."

Deciding that I have no more argument in me, nor any desire to argue anymore, I drop my case.

Immediately, Matt's visit pops into my mind.

"I should go," I say, reaching down for my bra. I need to go see Trudy. And I need to go before Jeremy wakes up. He can't go with me.

"Why?" Damon frowns.

"I have to do something," I tell him as I slide my dress back on.

"Alright," he says softly, disappointment in his voice,

Immediately guilt consumes me as I remind myself that I can't tell him what I'm doing. Why I came back to town. And it's not because I don't trust him. It's because I don't want him to get hurt.

Suddenly, as I turn around to look at him, I don't know what to say.

"I'll see you," he says with a warm smile.

"You, too," I nod, and like that, I'm gone.

As I walk out of the room and into the hall, I'm hit in the face with the obvious.

I have no ride home.

Damon drove me to the party.

Just as I'm about to knock on the door and ask for a lift, I realize that that is a suicide mission. No one needs to see Damon drop me off at my house when I've been gone all night.

So another idea pops into my head.

Sighing, I pull out my phone, crossing my fingers that Bonnie's awake.

As the line rings, I think of what to say to her. I can't tell her that I've been at a motel with my sister's fiance all night.

"Hello?"

"Bonnie," I sigh in relief.

"Hey, Elena. What's up?" She asks, concern bleeding through the phone.

"I need a favor," I say.

* * *

"Thanks for the lift," I say as I climb into Bonnie's periwinkle Fusion. Ellie Goulding's "Anything Could Happen" plays from Bonnie's iPod.

"No problem," she waves her hand. "So, what were you doing at this run-down motel, again?"

"Stefan brought me here last night after I crashed. He doesn't know where I live," I say, even though the idea sounds pathetic.

"And he couldn't have asked Damon?" Bonnie frowns in misunderstanding.

"He wouldn't answer his phone," I lie.

"So, I was thinking," Bonnie says suddenly, changing the subject thankfully. "Do you want to go grab some lunch?"

"I would love to," I tell her honestly, "But I can't."

"Why not?" Bonnie scoffs.

"Matt stopped over before I left last night." I tell her. "He found an address for a woman who wrote the obituary for my parents after they died. Bonnie, she knew them."

"And you're going to see her." Bonnie says.

I nod. "There's one more thing," I add nervously.

At Bonnie's raised eyebrows, I continue.

"She's apparently had a record with the law." I say.

"What?" Bonnie gasps. "And you're going to see her?!" she cries.

"I need answers," I tell her. "And I'm going to see her today."

"Then I'm coming with you." she says.

"Bonnie-"

"Either I come with you, or you don't go at all." she snaps.

"Alright!" I sigh in frustration. "But we need to go now."

* * *

"Well," Bonnie announces, sighing as she shifts the gear into PARK. The car jolts fractionally as an aftershock. "We're here," she says.

As Bonnie's words settle into my mind, my stomach sinks all the way to China. We've traveled four hours to Trudy's house. This woman may be my only hope at truly finding out what happened to my parents. If she can't help me, then I don't know where to go from here.

"Elena," Bonnie says quietly. I glance over at her. "Ready?" Concern lingers in her green eyes as her hands slide down to unbuckle her seatbelt.

"Yeah," I take a deep breath as I reached for my buckle. "I'll be right back." I say as I hastily step out of the car. I'm already walking up the concrete path when I hear the sound of Bonnie opening the driver's door then slam it shut. Sighing, I slow my steps as I turn around to face her.

"What the hell?" Bonnie yells, hastily walking toward me.

"I need to do this alone, Bonnie," I tell her.

"You don't even know this woman!" She exclaims. "She could feed you a bunch of lies!"

"That's what I came here for," I reminded her. "To find out what she knows."

"She's a wanted suspect, Elena! She could be dangerous!" Bonnie waves her hands in front of me, trying to make me see the obvious.  
"I know," I admit. "But you'll be out here if something goes wrong, and I can handle myself," I defend. "And what did you expect? That we would drive all the way out here, enjoy the view, and then leave?"

"Honestly, I don't know what I thought we'd do." Bonnie sighs. "This was a stupid idea," she pats her face as if she's half asleep.

"No, it wasn't. I need answers. I can't just go on not knowing what happened to them, Bonnie." I tell her her, trying to convince her.

"Fine." Bonnie sighs, tossing her hands in the air, forfeiting. "But, I swear, if you are not out here in ten minutes, I'm coming in there. With backup."

"I'll be back," I nod, relieved. Once Bonnie retires to the car, I turn back toward the house.

As I make my way toward the porch, a better glimpse of the house emerges. Despite the fact that it's a beautiful property, the house seems old and out of place. It's a dark and shabby house, the color of mahogany. Based on the fact that it seems vacant all of a sudden, I begin to suspect that this isn't the right address. It's two floors tall, pitch-black shutters framing the windows, knocking on the concrete with the wind. As I step onto the porch, I notice that the front door is cracked open.

Moving towards it, I push the door open a bit more, and a creaking noise emerges as a result.

Suddenly panic washes over me as I glance around quickly for any sign of anyone. If this is the wrong house, which is possible, then the last thing I want is to get arrested for trespassing.

"Hello?"

The voice sounds closer than she thought. No, I can't get caught. This isn't the right house. I need to get out of here, answers or no answers. As I back up, I hear a cough.

Whipping around, I gasp in disbelief.

Trudy Peterson stands in front of me.

Blonde golden locks fall in waves down her front, just below her rib cage. Warm green eyes smile at me, but something tells me they're anything but warm. Trudy tilts her head as she looks me square in the eye.

"Can I help you?" she asks softly.

I blink. "Sorry.. The door was open.." I say, turning back toward the door. To my complete surprise, it's closed.  
"Do you know Miranda and John Gilbert?" I ask.

At the mention of my parents, Trudy gasps.

"You're their daughter," she breathes.

I nod.

"I have some questions about them. You worked with them when they were with the government?" I ask.

"I did." Trudy nods. "Why don't you come on in?" She offers, moving aside.

"Thank you," I nod politely as I enter the house. If she wasn't stapled to a suspect list, then I wouldn't be cautious of her behavior.

"What do you want to know?" She asks when we sit at her table.

"How long did you know my parents?" I ask.

Trudy sighs as she leans back in her chair. "I grew up with Miranda. She was my best friend. She lived across the street from me. We were on the cheerleading squad together." The hint of sentimentality in Trudy's voice tells me that she's still in shock. And I don't blame her. She lost her best friend.

"Your father, I met when your mother met him. He was in the same department as me, and he was one hell of a worker."

I smile at the sound of my father's personality. "He was."

"And then, when your parents married, they retired from their jobs to take care of you and your brother and sister. They didn't want that life for you guys."

"So you hadn't spoken to them since then?" I raise my eyebrows in shock.

Trudy shakes her head sadly. "I wish that I had. You know, one last time."

At the topic of their deaths, I take a chance.

"Do you know how they died?" I ask.

"What do you mean? They died in a car accident." She frowns.

"Then why didn't you say that in your obituary?" I ask, and as Trudy gasps, I pull out the paper.

"Where did you get that?" She breathes, fear consuming her.

"It doesn't matter." I tell her. "It says that my parents perished in a fire."

Trudy goes pale, and I know I'm onto something.

Immediately, she stands up from her seat. "You need to leave. Now." She snaps.

"What?" I frown, confused. "But I just-"

"Please. Leave!" She hisses.

"After you tell me why you are on a wanted suspects list."  
"How did you-?" She gasps in fear. As I glance down in annoyance, I spot a duffel bag inside of a cupboard, with cash inside.

"Is that cash?" I cry, and realization pops. "That's why you're running away, isn't it? You robbed a bank, and you don't want to get caught."

Immediately, Trudy slams the cupboard door shut, and I flinch at the harshness.

"I didnt rob a bank! I'm above the criminal life." She sneers. "Why I'm leaving doesn't concern you,"

"Yes, it does! I know something happened to my parents and I want to know what!" I yell. "So it sure as hell concerns me!"

After ages, Trudy finally speaks. "I was framed for murder." she says quietly.

Holy crap.

"What?" I gasp.

"I was framed for a murder," she repeats more sternly.

"No, I-I heard you…. I'm just trying to understand," I breathe.

"So you're wanted because you committed a murder?" I ask, confused.

"_Framed_. I was _framed_ for committing a murder," she snaps.

"You should turn yourself in," I suggest.

"But I didn't kill anyone!" She says, exaggerated.

"Why don't you tell the police that?" I ask quietly.

She scoffs. " You think for one second that they would believe me?" her voice rises.

"Well, if you explain it-" I suggest.

"If it worked like that, then half of the people in jail would be free," she snaps.

What do I do? I can't leave, not without knowing the truth. And if she's in hiding because she's been framed for a murder, then she won't tell me anything right now.

I realize something.

"I'll go with you," I offer.

Trudy eyes me warily, I think, considering my offer.

"Please," I say softly.

Trudy looks at me, as if she is not believing this. I continue to look at her as she looks down at the floor. Her eyes shoot open. A moment later, she looks at me, impassive.

"Fine," she snaps.

What?

"Okay," she says, sighing. "I'll go explain the story," she says.

Thank god.

"Thank you," I say sincerely.

"Whatever," she sighs. "I'll go get my bag," she walks away and into another room.

I let out my long-held breath. Bonnie was wrong.

Bonnie. Crap! I pull my phone out. I press the home button. Nothing happens. I hold down the power button. The screen ignites. How did it get turned off? As the home screen emerges, I see two messages.

_**Bonnie B: What the hell is taking so long?**_

_**Bonnie B: If your not out here in five minutes, I'm coming in. WITH the police.**_

The last message came at 4:56. I check my watch. 4:58. Sighing with relief, I type a response.

_**Me: Be out in a minute.**_

After I see the MESSAGE SENT, I wander around the house. In the room that Trudy disappeared into, I see two paintings. The most alluring one is of three young women, sisters I presume, smiling. There is something about the painting, though, that unsettles me. As I am trying to figure out what that is, I hear a gasp.

Walking quietly around the corner, I spot Trudy through a curtain. I can't tell if she knows that I see her or not. I am about to walk away when I notice what she has in her hand.

A faint whimper escapes from her lips as her hand flies to her stomach, the prescription bottle making a clanking sound as it meets with the hard floor. Trudy hazily shifts on her feet, her eyelids struggling to stay open as she collapses onto the ground.

I stare at her, dumbfounded. Holy crap!

NO!

Oh, my god! What the-? I dart out from behind the curtains and bend to grab the prescription bottle at my feet.

Oh, my god.

She just killed herself.

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Bitten: The Marked,**_it's sequels **_Bitten: The Hunted_** &**_ Bitten: The Saved, The Other Side of Me, Star Crossed _**and _**Shelter**_**.** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!

* * *

Soundtrack that inspired/were mentioned in this chapter:

_**Video Games** ~ _Lana Del Rey

**_Animal_** ~ Neon Trees

**_My Blood_** ~ Ellie Goulding


End file.
